Tea And Biscuits
by theSlytherin022
Summary: A wounded soul realizes that the path to recovery has always been nearby. Will Yaya finally hold on to that hand and take that route? Set during and after the events of episode 26 and a sort of prequel (but happens in line with) to "Gray and Brown Eyes Meet" due to its earlier timeline. Now at Rated M. Multiple pairings but mainly YayaxTsubomi. I don't own Strawberry Panic!
1. One

**Setting:** During and after episode 26 of the Strawberry Panic! anime

**Author's Note:** This story can be considered as the starting point to all my StoPani stories. Hopefully when the time comes, I will have my other stories published here also. For now, I am starting off with this YayaxTsubomi story. Currently in progress. I will update it as much as I can while I have the time.

* * *

_One_

"The Etoile election is starting." A raven haired girl wearing a red shirt murmured. She sat down in her bed with a gloomy face.

"I know who will win, so I don't need to watch it." A pink-headed girl is seated in the same bed, not facing the other girl.

"What are you saying? Hikari is showing off her grace and beauty. Are you an idiot or what?" The raven haired girl says in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I'm an idiot." The pink-haired girl replies instantly. The raven haired girl is startled by what she hears, with her brown eyes staring in confusion.

Finally, the pink-haired speaks again, with her golden eyes almost on the verge of tears, "I just want to stay here."

"Do whatever you want." Yaya says to Tsubomi as she turns away.

"Of course, I will." Tsubomi answers without facing the older woman.

* * *

Earlier that morning, both Tsubomi and Chiyo stood at the gate of the Strawberry Dorms, watching the Etoile candidates leave.

"They've gone." Said little Chiyo, who wore an apron on top of her school uniform.

"The Etoile election starts now." Tsubomi said with one hand on her waist.

"Yes, but I feel cold." Chiyo reply was rather solemn.

The pink-haired closed her eyes and said casually, "If you're feeling cold already, then you'll be freezing after the election is over. Because the Etoile will be—"

Chiyo eyes widened and she suddenly interrupted Tsubomi's little speech.

"Yeah. Well then, I have to go clean up her room and prepare tonight's dinner." Chiyo walked back past the gate with a smile. Tsubomi turned around, with confusion evident on her face.

"What are you preparing for?"

"Tonight's tea party."

"Tea party? Right after the Etoile election?" Tsubomi decided to walk and follow the little blue-haired room temp.

"After a stressful day, the best way to ease that stress is to have a normal day." Chiyo said with her right hand raised, with her index finger pointing upward.

"You have a point, but…" Tsubomi paused, and then she spoke again. "Well, can I come, too?"

"Of course." Chiyo's answer was quick and candid.

"Can Hikari-senpai and Yaya-senpai come, too?" Tsubomi asked.

"Of course." Chiyo's eyes were closed as she continued. "After the Etoile election, everyone will still be friends."

Tsubomi suddenly stopped walking. "U-uh…"

Chiyo turned to her with a surprised expression. "Huh?"

"I'll go tell Yaya-senpai!" Tsubomi made a run for it, towards the door of the Strawberry Dorms. Chiyo answered with a stammering "Yes." As the pink-haired reached the door, she turned back to Chiyo with a flustered face. "Just to make it clear, I'm not worried about Yaya-senpai." Tsubomi continued to run towards the stairs, with Chiyo responding from outside, "Yes, I understand." The little teal-haired student ran towards the door. Not too far off, a silver-haired woman watched them. She smiled before leaving the scene.

* * *

Fast forward a little further…

As the lights on the auditorium go off, Remon murmurs right at a sleeping orange-head, "It's starting."

Kizuna slowly opens her eyes while Kagome looks around to see a walking Chiyo in the dark. Kagome's eyes sure are amazing. The little Lulim girl slightly grabs the blue-haired's skirt and pulls it, making Chiyo stop.

"Is something the matter?" Chiyo asks.

Kagome shakes her head and looks at the sitting Percival. The teddy bear is wearing a Santa Claus hat holding a flag with the number 1 in its arm. That flag was put there by Chikaru earlier in the morning when she formed the "Waiting First in Line Club." Remembering that Chikaru offered her seat to Percival, Remon commented that her senpai doesn't need to get a seat for the event, being the student council president.

"You should cheer for her with Percival." Kagome removes Percival from its seat and mumbles, "For Nagisa onee-sama."

Chiyo answers back with a smile on her face. "Okay."

* * *

"I wonder what's going on now…" Yaya asks in a sleepy tone.

"Beats me. I wouldn't know." The pink-haired girl covers her face with a pillow.

* * *

The lights on the auditorium turn on again, a pair walks center stage. Lots of shouting can be heard as the pair walked. "Amane-sama!" The girls keep saying her name. Amane and Hikari face the audience, with the shouting never ceasing. At the far side of the stage, behind the curtain, Tamao whispers to Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan, are you alright?"

Nagisa looks at Tamao; her reply is a stammering "Yes."

Tamao holds her hand, leaving Nagisa startled. "Watch me." Tamao whispers again.

Seeing Tamao's determination, Nagisa answers with confidence this time, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Let's go."

The two fourth year students walked together holding hands. As their figures came into view, loud shouting can also be heard, most especially from the students from Miator. They came to the auditorium to watch this big event, in moral support for their school's candidate. Both young women have been widely accepted and loved by the students at Miator, and hence the reason why Miator's Student Council President did all she could to make them run for the Etoile election.

As they stood on stage, Chikaru looks at the two Miator students from the far left side, just behind the curtain.

"Nagisa-san and Tamao-san are so cute." The candid comment by the Lulim president made the Spican president, Tomouri Shion frown a bit.

"Ara. Of course, Amane-san and Hikari-san is a marvelous pair, too." Chikaru continues. "The cool prince and the kind princess, they're so amazing."

"But, working hard together with someone the same age as you…don't you think that's amazing, too?" Her words now pertaining to Miator's pair. "And Nagisa-san has the love of her younger classmates." While Chikaru speaks, it can be seen that Kizuna already kneels on her seat, with both hands up and cheers for, obviously, the Miatorian candidates. Along with her are Remon, Kagome and Percival and little Chiyo. Their voices are loud, their cheering going towards Nagisa and Tamao.

"Who will the winner be? I am dying to know. What do you think, former Etoile-sama?"

A brief silence ensues before someone speaks again.

"Shizuma." Miyuki's tone is serious yet casual.

Shizuma is startled. It seems that she got brought back to consciousness upon hearing her name being called.

"What?"

"It's your turn." Miyuki says nonchalantly.

"I understand." With that, Shizuma, Hitomi and Mizuho walk together, aiming for Spica's couple. Mizuho hands over a bouquet of flowers to the former Etoile, and then Shizuma in turn, gives the bouquet to Amane. The tall Spican accepts it promptly.

"Thank you very much." The tall prince says to the incumbent Etoile.

"The time has finally come." Shizuma says with a smile.

"I wanted to verify what you told me." Amane turns to her partner and looks at her lovingly.

"I wish you both the best of luck." With that, Shizuma turns to leave. Applause can be heard from the auditorium. As she approaches the Miator pair, Shizuma's green eyes get glued on Nagisa. Their gazes lock for a few moments of silence, that is, until Tamao calls the incumbent Etoile's attention.

"Shizuma-sama."

Shizuma looks to see a very determined Tamao. Her gray eyes gleaming with resolve gaze at Shizuma's bewildered green ones. Shizuma bows down and finally speaks.

"Both of you are amazing."

"Thank you very much." Tamao replies sternly, with her hand holding on to Nagisa and squeezing it gently. Nagisa is stunned once again at her friend's gesture.

"We'll do our very best for Miator."

Shizuma approaches and gives the bouquet of flowers to Tamao and finally saying her parting words.

"I wish you both the best of luck." A round of applause is heard all over the auditorium once again as Shizuma, Hitomi and Mizuho walk away from the candidates. As Shizuma reaches the dark area behind the curtain, Miyuki gives her a compliment.

"Good work, Shizuma."

Apparently, Shizuma didn't stop walking. "Shizuma?" Miyuki sees her friend walk toward the back exit of the auditorium. Miyuki tries to stop her from going.

"Shizuma, wait!"

Shion cuts her off. "Rokujou-san! Where are you going?"

Hearing Shion speak, Miyuki stops.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

Miyuki turns to see Chikaru with her hand raised. "Shizuma-sama doesn't need to be present for now."

The Miator president agrees to what has been said. "You're right."

* * *

"Are you really staying here?" Yaya speaks to Tsubomi without facing her.

"What's wrong with that? You said I could do whatever I want, right?" The pink-haired girl closes her eyes as she nuzzles her cheek on her knees.

* * *

"Hurry!" A loud Kizuna exclaims while running outside.

"Kizuna-chan, why are you running?" Remon asks.

"I swear upon the club's name that I'll be the first one at the dance hall!" That was Kizuna's answer. It wasn't something that Remon would expect. Suddenly, however, little Kagome runs fast, leaving Remon and Chiyo far behind and even Kizuna who happened to be ahead of them earlier.

"So fast!" Kizuna could only exclaim.

* * *

The dance is the most important part of the election. Chiyo, Kizuna, Remon and Kagome were there and witnessed the grace that their Nagisa-sama has shown. Chikaru even noticed the fact that Tamao and Nagisa danced in perfect sync. As the dance ended, many people gave their applause, including the four middle-schoolers.

"They were wonderful." The amazement is seen in the Lulim president's eyes. Miyuki and Shion continue to applaud the just concluded performance.


	2. Two

_Two_

"All that's left is the voting and announcement of the results!" Chiyo says as the four them run back to the Cathedral.

"I'll get there first this time too!" Exclaimed Remon.

"I won't lose!" A determined Kizuna cries.

"Nagisa onee-sama…" Came Kagome's gasping thought.

* * *

And the rest is what we all know it. During the announcement of the results, an unexpected ruckus happens. The former Etoile Hanazono Shizuma…steps inside the cathedral, walks towards the altar, stops with an open hand and declares her love for Nagisa. Tamao, on the hand, heaves a sigh, already knowing that Nagisa was never hers and that the redhead herself was still head-over-heels in love with the incumbent Etoile. Tamao unties the red ribbon from Nagisa and pushes her away, finally letting her follow her heart. Shizuma ends up ruining the elections, leaving a brokenhearted Tamao in sight and snatches Nagisa away.

"Things have gotten out of hand." Shion said with disappointment.

Miyuki bows her head and smiles. "Yes, but that's the true Shizuma right there."

Not too far behind, a blue-haired girl bows down, her eyes closed. "Congratulations, Nagisa-chan. Congratulations."

Amane and Hikari ended up being the winners of the election.

After the announcement, (and apparently, ruckus) a little teal-haired girl disappears, leaving Remon and Kagome stunned. "Where's Chiyo-chan?"

* * *

"Nanto-san!" A voice was heard from outside the room's door. It turns out to be Chiyo, knocking at the door, with the good news.

"Tsukidate-san…?" Yaya is hesitant to answer the door. Tsubomi on the other hand, stands up and opens the door, seeing Chiyo in a cheerful mood.

"Amane-san and Hikari-sama won!" Chiyo exclaims as she sees Tsubomi at the door.

"I knew it." Tsubomi whispers.

"Where's Nanto-san? You have to get to the cathedral. The Saintly Chorus will be singing on the procession ceremony." Chiyo pulls onto Tsubomi's pale yellow sweater.

"Ah, yes. I'll go and tell Yaya-senpai." Tsubomi answers as she looks at Yaya with a worried expression.

"Okay. I'm heading back. I'll see you there, Tsubomi-chan." Chiyo turns around and takes her leave.

"You go on ahead, Tsubomi." Yaya's brown eyes brim in tears upon hearing the news.

"Yaya-senpai…" Tsubomi's face saddens as she sees her senpai crumble down. It must be difficult for the older Spican. It is also difficult for Tsubomi seeing Yaya in such a state.

"I'll be fine. It's better off without me, anyway." Yaya says as she takes a step back to her bed.

The pink-haired girl frowns with frustration and grabs the older Spican's hand.

"Yaya-senpai!"

"Tsubomi…" The raven haired girl stares at her in confusion.

"This is not you. Where's the Yaya-senpai I've known? The brave, confident Yaya-senpai?" Tsubomi bows down, trying to hold back the tears from falling. A brief silence follows.

Yaya couldn't understand it either. _Where is she now? Where is the brave, confident Nanto Yaya…?_

"She…doesn't…exist… She…never…existed..." The older Spican falls on her knees and breaks down, leaving Tsubomi dumbfounded. The bitterness in Yaya's voice causes Tsubomi's gut to churn. The pink-haired girl kneels and wraps her arms around Yaya, cradling the older girl's head on her shoulder.

"Hikari-senpai…will not be happy if she sees you like this." Tsubomi whispers.

"Nothing matters now!" Yaya stammers, her eyes bursting in tears. Tsubomi is left speechless, seeing her senpai weeping.

"Just go…" Yaya tussles and frees herself from the rose-haired Spican. Tsubomi shakes her head.

"No! I won't!" The pink-haired girl cries out. It is now Yaya's turn to feel dumbfounded. This is not something that happens every day. More often than not, Tsubomi would've just left Yaya behind without giving a damn. Could it be that Tsubomi really understood her feelings? Or is it just because she feels disappointed due to Hikari ending up with Amane? Yaya is still confused.

"You can't let Hikari-senpai down…" Tsubomi whispers after that brief silence.

"Tsubomi."

"Wake up, Yaya-senpai!" Tsubomi yells. To Yaya's surprise, Tsubomi lifts a hand and slaps her right on the cheek. With that, another moment of silence fills the room.

It is her turn to break down, realizing what she had done. The pink-haired first year falls on her knees, seemingly like the whole world ended right at that moment. Her golden eyes were brimming with tears; she weeps and feels ashamed for doing that to her senior.

"I'm…not going." Tsubomi continues to sob.

"…why?" Yaya could only wonder.

"I'm not going…unless I'm with you!" Tsubomi exclaims. "I…don't think…I'd be able to do it on my own…"

The raven-haired girl stares at the first year student in awe. "What do you…?

"Don't you understand?" Tsubomi embraces her all of a sudden, leaving Yaya surprised. "I feel…I'm left alone…not because of Hikari-senpai ending up with someone else, but because—!"

"Huh?" Yaya's brown eyes widen and she feels the rose-haired girl's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Because I'm seeing you fall into pieces. This is not you, Yaya-senpai! I've always looked up to you, believed in you!" The pink-haired woman continues to weep behind the older Spican's back, not ever releasing her from the embrace.

"Seeing you like this…makes me think I'm nothing. I won't be able to sing because you're like this. And if you're not going, then I won't go, too."

Deprived of her natural stubbornness, the older Spican turns around and returns the hug. To think that Tsubomi does have these feelings all the while for Yaya, pain stabs the older student's broken heart. Under normal circumstances, Tsubomi and Yaya would end up bashing each other, with the older Spican completely pissing her off. This time, however, is quite different. Seeing how vulnerable the younger girl has become, Yaya shakes her head and realizes one thing: _I never thought you'd let your defenses down, Tsubomi. It's…quite cute._

Yaya pulls off from the hug and looks at Tsubomi's face, wiping the tears from her golden eyes.

"I give up." Yaya says with a smile and heaves a sigh. "All right, I'll go."

"Really?" Tsubomi looks up; a slight trace of disbelief can be seen on her face.

Yaya nods, the smile not fading from her lips. She holds onto the younger girl's hand and whispers, "You'll come with me, right?"

The pink-haired girl smiles and answers with a resounding yes.

* * *

次回予告

"Wake up, Yaya-senpai!"

"Oh, please..."

"Yaya-senpai!"

"Hey, Tsubomi, how come you're still here?"

"What? I thought…I thought…"

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!: __"Tea and Biscuits Chapter Three."_

"Yaya-senpai, you're ruining the moment."

"Eh?"


	3. Three

**Author's Note:** Chapter Three is now up. I'm sorry if this chapter's a bit short. It's kind of hard to write during these times. Anyways, I'm working on Chapter Four as we speak. Once I finish it, I will upload it here. For now, let's get on to Chapter Three. Please R&R. Thanks a lot.

* * *

_Three_

As they walk down the hall, Yaya takes a glance on the pink-haired junior by her side. The rest of the students in the dorms were already talking about the winners of the Etoile election.

"Amane-sama and Hikari-san won!" the students exclaimed.

"Finally, the Etoile is now from Spica." Another student murmurs.

"I heard it's a tough fight, considering that Nagisa-san and Tamao-san are also great candidates."

Yaya and Tsubomi finally got out of the Strawberry Dorms and they walk briskly. Other students were walking along with them. Gossip can be heard from the students.

"Hey, have you heard? Shizuma-sama snatched Nagisa-san from the announcement ceremony." A student mumbles.

"Eh?" The other students say in unison.

"They said Shizuma-sama made a big confession! She declared her love for Nagisa-san." The students continue to gossip. Yaya and Tsubomi can both hear this, and the pink-haired looks up to her raven-haired senior.

"What's wrong?" Yaya stared at Tsubomi with concern.

"Nagisa-sama…" Tsubomi whispers under her breath. "I hope she's alright."

"Don't worry," Yaya taps her shoulder. "I'm sure Nagisa-chan's alright. Shizuma-sama won't do anything to hurt her."

The two Spicans continued their walk towards their destination, the Astraea Hill Cathedral.

* * *

"Nanto-san, Okuwaka-san." The choir master called their attention. "Where have you been?"

Yaya and Tsubomi only stared at each other in silence. Yaya letting out a wryly smile while Tsubomi raises an eyebrow in slight irritation.

"Let's go, little one." Yaya says softly as she taps on Tsubomi's shoulder.

"Eh?" The pink-haired girl gazes at Yaya's brown eyes. She could see the sadness in them, making Tsubomi feel sad as well. She knows how much Yaya cares for Hikari, how much she loves her. Hikari, on the other hand, doesn't feel the same for the raven-haired girl. She cherishes Yaya as her best friend, even urged her to continue her singing. As Tsubomi stared at her senior, Yaya notices the worried expression on her face. She pokes the little girl and lets out a weak smile.

"What's wrong?"

Tsubomi doesn't say a word and keeps her head down. Yaya knows how hard it is for the pink-haired Spican. She recalls the reason why Tsubomi joined the Saintly Chorus: because of her admiration for Hikari.

_Hikari-senpai is one of the many upperclassmen I admire!_

Yaya could only smile at the thought, but at the same time, she feels pain. Now that Hikari has become Etoile with Amane, she could only feel sorry for Tsubomi. Rather, she could only feel sorry for herself, as she loses Hikari to someone else. She wonders if Tsubomi feels the same way. As she looks at Tsubomi, she can still see sadness on her face. Yaya just shakes her head.

"It's okay, Tsubomi-chan." Yaya taps the pink-haired girl's shoulder.

"Eh?"

"You'll do great." Yaya lets out a smile. "Just stick with me, okay?"

Tsubomi answers with a slight nod.

* * *

The Saintly Chorus members started to form themselves. Yaya, being the ace singer of the chorus gets positioned in front, with Tsubomi on her right. The sound of the crowd can be heard, even from behind the stage.

The announcer starts to speak. _We will now begin the Etoile procession ceremony. _

_This year's Etoile is from St. Spica Girls' Academy, Ohtori Amane-sama and Konohana Hikari-sama._

A loud applause can be heard. The Etoile pair can be seen approaching each other on the stage. As this is happening, Yaya smiles and tears well out from the edges of her eyes. This doesn't escape Tusbomi's watchful eyes; she knows that this will be tough for her senpai. Yaya wipes her tears and glances at the pink-haired girl.

"I'm okay, little one. I'm just…happy." Yaya said with a soft sob.

Tsubomi seemed to doubt her senpai's feelings. She knows she's not okay, she knows it's painful. She also knows that Yaya could only be there, to support Hikari all the way, _even if…even if…_ Tsubomi shakes her head.

"Yaya-senpai…"

"Hmm?" The raven-haired Spican turns to face her.

"Make sure you'll be okay. W-we wouldn't want to ruin the song…for the new Etoile…" Tsubomi stammers at her words.

"Of course, little one. I'm fine. I…need to be." Yaya's answer was rather faint.

* * *

As the new Etoile pair held each other's hands on the stage, three figures come to approach them. Spica's student council president, Tomouri Shion walks along with the two other presidents, Minamoto Chikaru from Lulim and Rokujou Miyuki from Miator. While this is happening, the angelic voices of the Saintly Chorus started to sing that song sung for newly elected Etoiles. The Spican president carries the two Etoile necklaces enclosed in a wooden case. Shion fastens the chain of the blue necklace to the older Etoile then later on shakes Amane's hand to congratulate her for this victory. After that, she puts on the red necklace to Hikari, the younger Etoile.

"Thank you very much." The younger Etoile says with gratitude. Shion smiles back at her. After a few seconds, the three council presidents take their leave. Amane holds on to Hikari's hand and raises it. The students applaud the newly elected Etoile, the applause never ceasing. Kagome holds on to Percival's arms and clapped along with her friends, Kizuna and Remon. Chihaya, Noriko, Tamao and Chiyo are seen with the other Miator students, while the Student Council presidents and their assistants, along with Hitomi and Mizuho are on the left side of the stage. Kaname and Momomi are not far from them, they are seen somewhere in the cathedral, with smiles on their faces. The Saintly Chorus continues the song, with Yaya taking a glance at Hikari and winks her eye. Hikari gets teary-eyed, touched by her best friends continued support for her. Tsubomi is just behind Yaya, she sees her senpai's gesture. She finds it admirable, despite the possible pain Yaya might be feeling, the raven-haired Spican manages to do such for her best friend.


	4. Four

_Four_

The ceremony continued on. The procession started from the cathedral, with Amane riding Star Bride. Hikari was cradled onto the prince's arms, with other students from Spica cheering for the victory of their candidates. The procession went on and the final stop was at the St. Spica Academy grounds. The finale to the procession was a lovely fireworks display, continuous cheer from students of all three schools never ceasing. It's such a dream come true for Shion, now that the Etoile election has finished, her mission also ends here.

As the blonde Spican president watched the beautiful fireworks, a hand tapped her shoulder, snapping her out back to reality. She turns around to see a smiling Minamoto Chikaru.

"Congratulations, Tomouri-san. Your hard work has paid off."

"No…" The blonde president answered modestly. "I hardly did anything."

Recalling that night when both Hikari and Amane were still out missing. Shion broke down so hard, realizing that she's been imposing her own dream to the Spican prince, to bring glory to Spica by running for Etoile. For so many years, the glory of the Etoile had never been stolen from Miator—with the last pair of Etoile from that school being Shizuma and Kaori. She now wonders how President Rokujou feels, having to taste defeat. Somehow, she couldn't muster the idea of boasting in front of Miyuki after all the things that happened, now that it's all over.

Not too far away, Miyuki notices Tamao secluding herself from the rest of the crowd. The loneliness on the younger woman's face doesn't escape the Miator president's eyes. Miyuki tries to follow her, but the fourth year student has disappeared from her sight.

"Amane-sama and Hikari-san are so cool!" Chiyo says with a bright gleam in her eyes.

"Amazing!" The Lulim trio could only say in awe. Yaya remains silent and bows her head. Tsubomi notices this, causing an aching feeling in her chest.

"I wonder if Nagisa-sama could see this fireworks display." Chiyo suddenly blurts out.

"I bet they are still busy with 'their thing!'" Kizuna says rather sheepishly.

"You and your dirty thoughts, Kizuna-chan!" Remon reacts with a frown.

"It's getting late, and she's still nowhere in sight." Chiyo says weakly. "We can go and have our celebratory tea party tomorrow, when Nagisa-sama can come with us."

All of them nod in agreement, except Yaya who's still preoccupied. Tsubomi could only stare at her, still feeling sorry for what the older girl is going through.

_Yaya-senpai…_

* * *

A blue-haired girl continues to cry inside the bedroom, the same room she shares with Nagisa, the one she truly loves. Earlier before the procession ceremony started, Tamao chose to stay inside the dressing room, crying. If it weren't for Chikaru's consistent comforting, the blue-haired girl would have not regained her composure.

"Chikaru-san?" The blue-haired girl mumbled, her gray eyes brimming with tears. Chikaru's eyes were filled with concern for the then Etoile candidate. The raven-haired president understood the pain the fourth year girl was feeling at the moment. No words needed to be said. What mattered most that time was to console a friend in grief. The Lulim president approached and cradled the blue-haired girl in her arms.

_Tamao-chan, I know you're sad. Just cry it all out. I am here for you._ Chikaru thought as she pulled the girl to a warm embrace, stroking Tamao's dark blue hair.

The blue-haired pulled off from the embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Chikaru-san." Tamao bowed.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" The Lulim president asked.

"Yes." Tamao said with a weak smile. "I have to pull through no matter what. Nagisa-chan will be worried about me. I don't want to burden her."

Chikaru faced the other direction and aimed for the door. "Tamao-chan…"

The blue-haired stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes.

"I know you're stronger than this," Chikaru said, yet not facing her. "But if ever you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

"Thank you again, Chikaru-sama. You're so kind." Tamao whispered. "You could have been a good Etoile, given a chance."

Chikaru smiled and thanked the blue-haired girl gently. "I'll be going ahead. The procession ceremony will start soon." She closes the dressing room door and heaves a sigh.

Tamao smiles at this thought. Chikaru has always been helpful to her friends. It's one thing Tamao had admired about the Lulim president and it gave her the motivation to stand up, despite the pain she feels after pushing her beloved Nagisa away. She could only be happy for her best friend; now that she's in the arms of the one she loves the most. Since that time she spent with Chikaru at the dressing room, she makes a silent promise to stay by Nagisa's side and always support her, no matter what.

"I'll be okay. I have to…for Nagisa-chan." The blue-haired girl takes a deep breath, sounds of soft footsteps now heard from the other side of the door. Inner peace calms Tamao's pained heart. She feels that her beloved is just on the door's other side, her light breathing can be heard through the silence of the night. Accepting of this bitter reality, Tamao finally speaks ever so softly and in a welcoming tone,

"Welcome back, Nagisa-chan…"

* * *

次回予告

"Welcome back, Nagisa-chan."

"Finally, Tamao-chan! You've appeared in this chapter."

"I wonder what the next chapter has in store for us…"

"This is getting more exciting!"

"Next time on _"Strawberry Panic!"_: _"Tea and Biscuits Chapter Five."_

"Hey, Tamao-chan. Why are you still crying?"

"Sorry, I'm just still caught up in the moment."

* * *

**Author's note: **Since this story happens in line with the other story _Gray and Brown Eyes Meet, _some paragraphs and passages from that story may / will also appear here. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if it took a while for me to write this. Chapter Five will mark the start of the real deal, so hopefully you can all stay tuned. Please R&R this chapter. Thanks!


	5. Five

_Five_

A soft knock can be heard from a door not too far away.

"Miyuki."

The blue-haired president jolts out from her reverie, hearing that familiar voice. As she answers the door, she sees the sight of her friend, her emerald eyes gleaming with happiness. Miyuki smiles at her, a smile showing that she feels happy for her friend and for the second chance at love given to her. Miyuki quite understood how painful it was for Shizuma losing her first love. And Miyuki had always been there, to support her. She'd also cry whenever Shizuma cried. She remembers how Kaori calmly faced death and remained strong for the two of them. Even though Miyuki has strong feelings of love for Shizuma, she could only be happy for her and remain as her friend.

"How did it go, Shizuma?" Miyuki asks casually, trying not to sound pained by the ruckus done by her friend.

"I've never been happier." The silver-haired girl answers with a smile.

"I'm glad, Shizuma. I am happy for you." Miyuki says and heaves a sigh. She tries to stifle the tears from her eyes, not wanting her friend to see she's crying. Shizuma had always called her a crybaby. Since they started to share a room at the Strawberry Dorms, the young Miyuki would always hide herself somewhere and cry, having felt homesickness. Shizuma would always come to pick her up, even cradling her to her arms until she falls asleep. Miyuki admired her friend's strength and kindness, even makes a vow to work hard, _to become as strong as Shizuma_ one day. She didn't fail in doing so. She excelled and did well in academics, also became Student Council President and her leadership skills had been praised by many. She even discretely performed Etoile duties to assist Shizuma or when Shizuma was out fooling around. It was exasperating for the blue-haired president. But tonight, when she saw that gleaming happiness from her friend's eyes, she could only let out a smile and a sigh. _A sigh of relief, perhaps?_

Shizuma cups Miyuki's cheek in an attempt to comfort her. The silver-haired girl knows her friend pretty well, with all the years they've spent together in the same room.

"Thank you, Miyuki. Thank you for always being with me. I'm sorry if I—"

Miyuki places a finger on Shizuma's lips to silence her and then shakes her head. "You don't need to do this. I'm happy that I'm still your friend and I am contented with it."

* * *

Yaya finds the other bed in her dorm room empty tonight. She knows that Hikari would now spend most of her time sleeping in Amane's dorm room. _Nights will be lonely from here on, _thought the noir-haired Spican. There's no difference anyway, with her feelings not being returned by the one she loves. It's quite the same as not having her inside this bedroom at all. Yaya's feelings for her best friend would always be at a far distance, not ever reaching Hikari's fragile heart. Tears well up on Yaya's eyes and she covers her face with her pillow. Suddenly, a soft knock on the door startles her. She wonders who would knock at the door at this hour.

The knocking sound is heard again for the second time. This time, the knock is louder. Yaya stands up and answers the door. To her surprise, she sees Tsubomi in her nightgown. The pink-haired girl carries a small box in her hand.

"What are you…?" Yaya whispers in irritation.

"I just…I just came to give this. I-it's not I'm worried about you or anything!" The pink-haired stammers at her words and gives the small box to the raven-haired Spican.

"Thank you." Yaya could only say while feeling stunned. Tsubomi turns away, trying to hide the blush from her face. As Yaya opens the box, she sees freshly baked biscuits inside. She looks onto the pink-haired girl with a mischievous grin and suddenly…

"Eh?" Tsubomi almost shouted in surprise as she feels Yaya's arm drape on her shoulder.

"They look delicious, little one." Yaya says while messing with Tsubomi's hair. Again, Tsubomi remains silent; the warmth of her cheeks tells her that she's blushing.

Yaya takes one and tastes it. "Not bad. I bet this will go well with tea. Wanna have tea with me?"

"Eh?" The rose-haired girl looks up in surprise. She didn't expect this from the older student. As she meets Yaya's brown eyes, traces of loneliness can be seen. The smile on the noir-haired Spican isn't enough to hide that from Tsubomi's observant eyes. She accepts Yaya's invitation and goes with her inside the room.

* * *

**Author's** **note: **Chapter Five is now up. Sorry if this chapter's a bit short. I did try my best to have the last part of this chapter start the real _"Tea And Biscuits"_ arc of the story. I promise that next chapter will be longer and with depth. Just please stay tuned. Please R&R this chapter. Again, thank you for your time and I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten for the previous chapters.


	6. Six

**Author's Note:** Chapter Six is now up. As promised, this chapter is longer compared to the previous one, now the focus on Yaya and Tsubomi and how everything should start. This chapter was difficult to write, because I made sure that both of them don't go OOC as much as possible. Thank you so much and I hope you all stay tuned. Please R&R this chapter. Thanks again!

* * *

_Six_

Yaya hands the tea cup over to Tsubomi, who sat across her. Though they could see each other face to face, Tsubomi doesn't look at her senpai. The sadness she saw on her senpai's face somewhat pains her heart and she obviously doesn't want to see that anymore. Tsubomi kept herself unusually silent. Yaya notices this, so she makes an attempt to start a conversation.

"Hey, Tsubomi…"

Tsubomi pauses and asks. "What is it, Yaya-senpai?"

"I wonder…what she has…that I don't…?" Bitterness can be felt as Tsubomi hears this from the noir-haired Spican. _She must be pertaining to Amane-sama, _the rose-haired girl thought.

"W-what do you mean, senpai?" Tsubomi stutters, trying hard to pretend that she doesn't have an idea who Yaya is referring to. Yaya sighs heavily and closes her eyes.

"Never mind…" Yaya continues to sip on her tea. The pink-haired girl silently munches on a biscuit, still not looking on her senpai's face. Suddenly, Tsubomi starts to gasp sharply, with her breath hitching. Yaya's eyes widen in surprise and immediately hands over the tea cup to the younger girl. Tsubomi takes a large gulp from the cup and all the while, Yaya taps her back slightly.

"What's with you? You choked yourself." A slightly irritated Yaya blurts out. Seeing that Tsubomi's doing okay, the older student stops tapping on the younger girl's back and breathes a sigh of relief. As Yaya looks up, she sees a blushing Tsubomi in sight. As brown eyes meet golden ones, both of them turn away and silence filled the room for an awkward few moments. Tsubomi keeps her eyes closed; her cheeks continue to blush while Yaya looks down on the floor in silence.

"Yaya-senpai…"

"Tsubomi…"

To their surprise, they called out each other's name at the same time. Now facing each other, both girls earn shades of red on their cheeks. Tsubomi turns away again, while Yaya lets out a giggle. Somehow she couldn't find herself feeling annoyed with the pink-haired girl's presence. Yaya grabs the tea pot and pours some on Tsubomi's cup. The rose-haired Spican thanks her without looking and takes a sip.

"Thank you, Tsubomi." The noir-haired Spican whispers. The pink-haired girl just bows her head and tries to hide the blush from her face. "T-they were left over!" Tsubomi stammers at her words again, still facing the opposite direction. Silence fills the room once again.

"Do I look that pitiful?" Yaya murmurs to break that silence.

"Eh?" Tsubomi turns around, only to see the older Spican in tears. Yet again, this is not what Tsubomi had in mind when she decided to give the box of biscuits to her senpai. Though she won't admit it, the rose-haired girl somehow wanted to ease Yaya's pain. Seeing her in tears causes an ache in Tsubomi's chest along with a feeling of regret in her heart.

"I've always thought…that I'm not good enough. I…mean, I…don't stand a chance against a tall prince with a white horse." Tsubomi could only close her eyes as she hears Yaya utter these words. The agony in them is too hard to fathom, and the sobs in between those words worsen it.

"Yaya-senpai…"

"What…does she have that I don't…?" Yaya asks this question repeatedly until she breaks down. Tsubomi on the other hand wasn't sure on how to react. She herself can feel tears flowing down her cheeks, feeling sorry for the noir-haired student's condition. Acting on impulse, she moves closer to Yaya and wraps her arms around her, a hand cradling the older girl's head on her shoulder. As the older girl continues to weep, Tsubomi would stroke Yaya's black hair to somehow soothe her pain. They stay like this for a while with Yaya eventually falling asleep. Tsubomi slowly lays the raven-haired girl down on her lap and slightly nuzzles a hand on her hair.

_Why do you think you're not good enough, Yaya-senpai? _Tsubomi could only think sadly. _If you only knew…Yaya-senpai…you're way better than her. You're way better than Amane-sama! At least for me…_

_...You are…_

* * *

As dawn came, Yaya wakes up to find her head resting on Tsubomi's lap, the pink-haired Spican sleeps at the bed's edge with her head tucked underneath her arm. Yaya smiles as she looks at Tsubomi's sleeping face. It didn't feel quite strange to see the pink-haired girl staying at her side like that. For once, she didn't feel annoyed at the sight of Tsubomi nor having to fall asleep with her. _I guess it can't be helped,_ thought the older Spican. Yaya continues to stare at Tsubomi's sleeping face and starts to tickle her cheek with her finger, causing the young Spican to whimper. Yaya giggles at the sight of Tsubomi's eyebrows furrowing as she whimpered. _My, Tsubomi, you're so cute when you do that._ She continues to tickle Tsubomi's cheek, with the pink-haired girl slowly waking up. As her vision clears, she sees Yaya smiling at her, causing her to yelp and raise her head in surprise. As she did so, she hits Yaya's chin with her head, with Yaya falling onto the floor.

"S-senpai?!" Tsubomi comes to her senpai's aid.

"It's okay. I'm fine…" Yaya tries to stand up, unknowingly touching Tsubomi's hand. The pink-haired girl gets startled at this and brushes her hand away from Yaya. The older student gets a hold of the box of biscuits. With still a few pieces inside, Yaya gets one for herself and for Tsubomi. Yaya extends her hand towards Tsubomi's mouth to feed her, the rose-haired opens her mouth slightly and starts to munch on the biscuit.

"Thank you." Yaya whispers.

"For what?" Tsubomi asks.

"For putting up with me, Tsubomi. And to think I'd always annoy you, yet you chose to stay with me." Yaya says with a sincere smile on her face.

_Is this true? Yaya-senpai is…not annoyed with me? Senpai…_ Tsubomi shakes her head and blurts out, "Hmph! I-I just didn't have a choice, senpai. Don't worry, that won't happen again. Honestly, you shouldn't be crying like that. You're not a kid anymore."

Yaya could only laugh and breathe a sigh. "Maybe you're right. I just don't think it'll be easy not to."

"Anyway, senpai. I need to get back to my room. Just to make it clear, I am not—"

Yaya cuts her off, "Yeah, you're not worried about me. I know that." The noir-haired Spican grins at her mischievously causing Tsubomi to frown.

"Bleeh!"

With that, Tsubomi turns around and takes her leave. Yaya laughs as Tsubomi goes out of the room.

As the pink-haired girl walked down the hall, the image of Yaya smiling causes an ache in her chest. _Senpai, you're wrong. I am truly worried about you._

Her steps becoming heavier as she continued to walk, a final thought goes through Tsubomi's mind.

_I am…_

_…in love…_

_…with you._

* * *

次回予告

"Bleeh!"

"Geez, Tsubomi. You're the one who's acting like a kid."

"That's none of your business, Senpai!"

"You're so cute when you're annoyed, little one."

"Geez!"

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!_: "_Tea and Biscuits Chapter Seven."_

"Yaya-senpai, did I really act like a kid back there? Senpai? Senpai! Say something! Senpai!"


	7. Seven

**Author's note:**Chapter Seven is now up. I really had fun writing this one, especially the last part. I am getting excited myself as to where this story can lead to. Again, I do appreciate our time reading this and leaving reviews. It really motivates me a lot. Please do R&R this chapter. Chapter Eight is now currently on the works. Thanks again!

* * *

_Seven_

After Tsubomi had left, Yaya started to gather up used tea cups and do a little bit of cleaning. As she looks at the biscuit box, the image of the pink-haired girl comes to mind. Yaya takes a deep breath and continues her task. For some reason, the noir-haired Spican decides not to throw the box away, thinking of Tsubomi and how she'd feel if she finds out. _About what she'd feel? That little brat?_ Yaya muses. Her thoughts get disrupted when she sees Hikari enter the room.

"Yaya-chan!" The blonde Etoile calls on to her. Yaya, on the other hand, looks over from her shoulder and just continued with what she was doing. Hikari noticed this cold behavior, so she tries to approach the raven-haired girl. Yaya is still unmoving, not even taking a quick glance at her best friend.

"Yaya-chan…it's time for breakfast." Hikari says softly. "It will be my first time to say grace. I-I hope I don't do it wrong." Yaya turns around and sees a smiling Hikari. The taller student moves closer and gives the blonde student a hug.

"You can do it, Hikari." Whispered Yaya while she nuzzles her cheek on Hikari's hair.

"Thank you, Yaya-chan." Came Hikari's soft reply. "Amane-senpai and I will take turns. She will say grace for tomorrow."

Yaya pulls off from the embrace when she heard the tall prince's name. The pain in the raven-haired Spican's heart surfaces again, but this time, she kept her emotions aside.

"You go on ahead, Hikari. I'll catch up with you." The noir-haired student's voice is rather monotonous.

"Yaya-chan…?" The blonde Spican whispers. The taller girl gazes at the blonde, she sees Hikari holding on to her hand.

"Can we go together? Please, Yaya-chan?" Hikari pleads softly. As Yaya looks into Hikari's sapphire orbs, she lets out a smirk and pokes her forehead gently.

"Of course, Hikari." Yaya says with a smile.

* * *

At the dining hall, all of the students stared in awe as the younger Etoile arrived. The older Etoile smiled upon Hikari's arrival. As the blonde student sits beside the tall prince, Yaya turns away, not wanting to see them together. For the dark-haired Spican, it will really take quite some time to get used to this kind of scene. Not too far away, a pink-haired girl takes a quick glance at Yaya. The raven-haired Spican happens to glance at her as well, causing them to turn their heads away at the same time. Tsubomi's cheeks redden and her face slightly frowns.

"Everybody, please take your seats." Shion says calmly. Now it's her turn to do this sort of thing. Not too far off, Miyuki briefly smiles at her and Shion lets out a grin in return. Silence filled the dining hall for a few moments, until the Spican president manages to speak again.

"For our Morning Prayer, to be led by Etoile, _Konahana Hikari-san._"

The young Etoile stands with grace and leads the Morning Prayer. Nagisa, Chiyo, Chihaya and Noriko can be seen with their heads bowed. Shizuma is at the far end of the table, next to Mizuho and Hitomi. Tamao is at the opposite end, just across Nagisa and beside Miyuki. Tsubomi is just across Yaya, whose head is also bowed down and eyes closed. Chikaru is at her usual spot, not too far from the center. Her minions from the Transformation Club are all seated beside each other, Remon at the far end of their table, with Kizuna on her right. Kagome sits beside Kizuna, with her teddy bear Percival on her arms. The prayer ended nicely. As Hikari sat down, Yaya taps her shoulder and whispers softly,

"You did great, Hikari."

"Thank you, Yaya-chan." The blonde girl happily replies.

* * *

After breakfast, students left the dining hall and walked their way out of the dorms. Noticeably, Tamao still secludes herself from her friends, most especially Nagisa. Hikari, and Yaya approached the redhead while walking, eagerly asking her of what happened after she got snatched by Shizuma from the cathedral. Nagisa couldn't give answers right away, as more curious girls come to approach her. Kizuna and Remon can be heard repeatedly asking Nagisa of how she felt during that time. Tsubomi and Kagome were not too far behind, just listening in to the conversation. Tamao hears this even she's from a distance. This causes her to bow her head down and continue walking slowly, seemingly unsure of where her life will end up. A tall blue-haired girl sees this and feels deeply saddened for the younger student's pain. Miyuki decides to approach her, leaving Shizuma startled and with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you walking by yourself, Suzumi-san?" Miyuki asks.

The younger blue-haired girl remains silent and takes a quick glance on Nagisa, who is with Shizuma and the other girls. Miyuki soon realizes the answer to her own question.

"I see." Somehow the older girl couldn't help but feel pained about the younger student's situation; however, she deeply admires the courage she displayed. She saw it all happen…as Shizuma proclaimed her love for Nagisa, Tamao decides to push Nagisa away, as a sign of letting her go. _What a brave thing for a person to do._ Miyuki muses. As she continued to gaze upon Tamao, she sees both pain and inner peace on the younger girl's face. Miyuki gently taps the younger girl's shoulder. Tamao looks up to the older girl, with a surprised look on her face, she hears the Miator president speak.

"I truly admire your strength, Tamao-san."

"Rokujou-san…" Tamao bows her head again.

"One day, all of that—will pay off. We just….need to wait." The older girl says as she blankly stares at the blue sky. The younger girl remains silent throughout their walk towards Miator.

* * *

Eventually, the Miator students had dissipated from Tsubomi's view. Hikari and Amane continue to walk holding hands, while Yaya was just behind them. Tsubomi kept her distance from the raven-haired Spican, not even looking up while she walked. Yaya suddenly stops, causing Tsubomi to hit Yaya's back with her head.

"Yaya-senpai!" The pink-haired girl exclaims.

Yaya shot her a wryly grin. "You seem preoccupied, little one."

"I-I'm not, senpai!" Tsubomi stumbles at her words and turns her head away.

"Yaya-chan." Hikari comes to Tsubomi's aid. "Maybe she's is not feeling well. Are you okay, Tsubomi-chan?"

Tsubomi slightly shivers upon hearing Hikari's voice, but it's Yaya that made her cheeks blush at this remark, "Pretending to be sick just to get Hikari's attention, eh?"

"I-I'm not! What made you think that, senpai?" Tsubomi cries out defensively.

"You're quite shaky, though. Are you sure you're alright?" Hikari asked.

"Y-yes, Hikari-senpai. I-I'm fine. Don't worry." Tsubomi replied.

"Come on, we'll be late. Geez, Tsubomi. Watch where you're going." Yaya said with slight annoyance.

"I am watching where I'm going, senpai. You shouldn't be stopping like that all of a sudden!" Tsubomi says, also letting out a loud "Hmph!" and continued walking. Hikari and Amane followed her lead, while Yaya continues to giggle. _My, Tsubomi. You're so cute when you're annoyed._

As Tsubomi kept walking, the voice of the noir-haired student kept playing in her mind. _Yaya-senpai... Why can't I get you out of my head?_

_Why…am I feeling this?_ The pink-haired girl couldn't understand.


	8. Eight

**Author's Note: **Chapter Eight now up. This chapter took me almost the whole day to write. I've made lots of revisions and re-thinking. This is the final product. Finally, I made it. There's an upcoming revelation in this chapter. Please R&R. Thank you again for reading and I appreciate the feedback and reviews.

* * *

_Eight_

It is close to lunch time. Yaya looks at the clock found down the hallway. It's the first time she'd go to the cafeteria without Hikari. _I guess I'm on my own, then. _The dark-haired Spican thinks sadly.

* * *

Tsubomi left the classroom quite late so when she arrived at the school cafeteria, she couldn't find a place to sit. As she looked around, she sees the raven-haired Spican all by herself. Tsubomi frowns at this sight. _Is fate playing around with me?_ Yaya looks up, seeing Tsubomi walking around; she calls the pink-haired girl's attention.

"Hey, Tsubomi." The rose-haired girl pretends she didn't hear Yaya's voice. The older student calls her name again, this time she calls out louder.

"Tsubomi!"

"What do you want, Yaya-senpai?" The rose-haired girl snarks at her.

"Geez, I decided to be kind and this is what I get?" The noir-haired Spican sighs. "Guess you don't want to sit with me, huh?"

Seeing that she had no other choice, she sits at the vacant seat offered by the older Spican. "I'm just doing this because there are no seats left. It's not that I would like to join you or anything."

Yaya lets out a chuckle and this causes Tsubomi to blush. "There's nothing funny, Yaya-senpai." The older student continues to laugh while Tsubomi faces the opposite direction with a frowning face. After an awkward few moments, the noir-haired Spican stops laughing and tries to start a conversation.

"Hey, Tsubomi. Are you gonna come tonight?"

"W-where?" The rose-haired girl asks in hesitation.

"We'll have a celebratory tea party tonight at Nagisa-chan's dorm room." Yaya slightly pokes the younger girl's forehead. "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"O-of course, I didn't forget, senpai!" Tsubomi blurts out, still with a frown on her face.

They spend the time eating their food in silence. As Yaya glances over to the pink-haired girl, Tsubomi lowers her head and rushes on eating. Yaya could only giggle at the sight of the younger Spican trying to cover her face with the ramen bowl, hoping to hide the embarrassment on her face. When they finished, Tsubomi stood up, ready to take her leave.

"Going so soon?" The raven-haired Spican asks. "Lunch time doesn't end 'til one."

"I-I still have something important to do, Yaya-senpai."

"You can do that later, little one. Relax, I don't bite." Yaya says with a laugh.

"I didn't mean that, senpai." Says Tsubomi and turns away.

"Did you bake those biscuits yourself, Tsubomi?" Yaya suddenly asks. The pink-haired Spican answers with hesitation. "Yes."

"They're actually good." Yaya continues. "I was wondering, maybe we could bring some at the tea party tonight. They'll love it."

_Is this true? Yaya-senpai is…praising me for what I did? _The pink-haired seemed confused, which Yaya eventually notices.

"You okay?" Yaya asks with slightly furrowed eyebrows. The rose-haired girl remains silent.

"Hey." Yaya waves a hand over Tsubomi's eyes. "Are you…sick or something?" Tsubomi doesn't respond because her thoughts were seemingly frozen. Though there is confusion and disbelief, Tsubomi felt happy inside. The pink-haired girl stares at her, her golden eyes slowly closing.

"H-hey! What's the matter?" Yaya's brown eyes widen as the pink-haired girl passes out.

"Tsubomi!"

* * *

"You're awake."

Tsubomi's vision starts to clear up and gets startled to see Yaya staring at her. She realizes where she is—the school infirmary. _Did Yaya-senpai…? _Tsubomi thinks. The younger girl tries to stand up, but the raven-haired girl puts a hand to stop her.

"Oh, no, you're not going anywhere! You hit your head."

"Eh?" Tsubomi stares at her in disbelief.

"Good thing I caught you. Otherwise, you could've fallen straight to the floor." An annoyed Yaya says.

"I didn't ask for your help, Yaya-senpai." Tsubomi frowns and turns to the opposite direction.

"Is that how you treat someone for being kind?" Yaya finally snaps. "Geez, I can't understand you."

"Well, stop it. It doesn't suit you." Tsubomi murmurs.

"Hey, I heard that." The raven-haired Spican raises an eyebrow.

"Tsubomi-chan!"

"Hikari-senpai?" The pink-haired girl turns to see her visitor.

"I have been informed of what happened to you. How are you feeling?" The young Etoile asks, holding onto Tsubomi's hand.

"I'm fine, Hikari-senpai." Tsubomi blushes at the gesture.

"Is this your way of getting attention?" Yaya grunts with crossed arms on her chest.

"No, it's not—! Ow!" Tsubomi gasps sharply, with a hand on her forehead. The bump on her head is still swelling.

"Don't be careless, little brat." Yaya sighed. "I'll go and get that ice bag filled. You two wait here."

The young Etoile speaks softly. "Thank you, Yaya-chan."

* * *

"Hey, Tsubomi-chan."

"W-what is it, senpai?" Tsubomi looks up at her senpai.

"Why is it that you and Yaya-chan don't get along?" Hikari asks with curiosity in her voice. Tsubomi's face grew pale. She didn't expect this to come from the blonde Spican. Hikari notices this, causing her to let out a small giggle. The rose-haired girl starts to feel nervous and thought, _Did Hikari-senpai notice…?_ Tsubomi felt nervous and unsure.

"B-because…Yaya-senpai can be so careless and…sometimes irresponsible…" came the younger Spican's answer. She realizes that she stammered at her words and her face earns a deep shade of red. _Where is Yaya-senpai? Why isn't she still here? I hope she gets back so that Hikari-senpai would stop asking me questions!_ Tsubomi could only mumble in her thoughts. Seeing this, Hikari continues to chuckle and starts to tap on the junior's shoulder.

"You know," The young Etoile starts to speak. "Yaya-chan may look she's careless or irresponsible, but to tell you the truth, she's really a caring friend."

"If it weren't for her, I may have not joined the Saintly Chorus," Hikari continues. "I really like Yaya-chan's singing, and that encouraged me to become more confident of my own talents."

Tsubomi sighs, but agrees nonetheless. "Well, it's true. Yaya-senpai's singing is really good. No wonder she's the ace singer."

"Tell me, do you like Yaya-chan?" Hikari asks suddenly. Tsubomi's blush became deep red and blurts out, "N-no! Of course not, why would I…?!"

As Yaya approaches the door, she gets stunned by Tsubomi's outburst. This causes her to almost drop the ice bag she was holding. _Geez, that girl is such a loud mouth. _Yaya laughs. She decides not to enter the room yet and eavesdrop. The raven-haired Spican tries to listen to the conversation.

* * *

"Where did that come from, Hikari-senpai?!" Tsubomi continues to blush, with her gold orbs almost getting teary. As Hikari stared at the younger Spican, she comes to a conclusion: _She likes Yaya-chan but won't admit it._ The blonde Etoile smiles and tries to calm the rose-haired girl down.

"There, there, Tsubomi-chan. No need to be defensive."

"I-I'm not, Hikari-senpai." Tsubomi says softly this time.

"But, seriously. From what I can see, your reaction shows the exact opposite." Hikari says happily.

Tsubomi sighs. She bows her head down and finally gives up. The pink-haired girl slightly nods, and Hikari smiles.

"I knew it. You like Yaya-chan."

From outside the door, the raven-haired Spican's eyes widen at what she hears. _That…little brat?_ Yaya shakes her head. _No! That annoying little brat?!_ She finds it hard to take in. Yaya decides to enter the room to interrupt the conversation. The raven-haired girl enters silently, not even looking at the rose-haired girl.

"Yaya-chan, you're back." Hikari stands up and helps her friend.

"S-sorry, the infirmary ran short of ice. I had to wait for the nurse to get some." Yaya makes this statement up, trying to pretend she didn't hear what Tsubomi and Hikari talked about. The blonde gets the ice bag and drapes it on Tsubomi's forehead. Yaya kept herself silent and Tsubomi notices this.

_What happened to Yaya-senpai? Did she…hear what we talked about…?_

"I'm sorry, but I need to get going." Yaya says coldly.

"Yaya-chan." Hikari whispers.

"It's okay, senpai. I think I can manage." Tsubomi holds the ice bag. "Besides, you two need to go back to your classes. I'm sorry if I troubled you."

"Good. You're on your own now. Let's go, Hikari." Yaya beckons Hikari to leave.

"I'm sorry, Tsubomi-chan." Hikari apologizes to the pink-haired girl.

"It's fine." Tsubomi speaks, her head turned to the opposite direction. "Thank you, Yaya-senpai, Hikari-senpai."

Yaya stops briefly then continues to walk out of the room.

"Wait for me, Yaya-chan." Hikari stands up and comes after the raven-haired girl. Tsubomi is left alone. She couldn't help but feel anxious about the dark-haired girl's behavior.

_Yaya-senpai… Please, don't hate me._

* * *

次回予告

"Tsubomi-chan, what's with the anxious face?"

"I-it's nothing, Hikari-senpai."

"This is getting exciting, don't you think, Tsubomi-chan?"

"Exciting, huh?"

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!_: "_Tea and Biscuits Chapter_ _Nine."_ "

"Hikari-senpai, do I really look that anxious? Senpai? Why aren't you answering?"


	9. Nine

**Author's** **note:** Chapter Nine is now up. I wrote this shortly after I've uploaded Chapter Eight. This chapter includes the expanded version of the tea party scene which is also seen in my other story, _Gray and Brown Eyes Meet._ This is one of the longest chapters I've written for this story so far. I hope you enjoy it. Please do R&R. I will be working on chapters ten and eleven while I am out. I will upload those chapters once I get back. Thank you very much and I appreciate the reviews and feed backs.

* * *

_Nine_

After school, Yaya lay herself down on her bed. Since the tea party will not be until nine, she decides to doze off while waiting. However, she couldn't even close her eyes. Something is bothering the dark-haired Spican.

_Why am I thinking of that little brat? I don't like her. She's not Hikari!_ Yaya frowns in frustration and turns her body to face the wall. The thing she heard over at the infirmary didn't seem to leave her mind, though.

_N-no! Of course not, why would I…?!_ Yaya recalls the pink-haired girl's outburst. Yaya shakes her head. _Yeah, why would I? She's a brat, an imp even! Geez…_

_I knew it. You like Yaya-chan._ Hikari's confirmation started to play in her head. With this Yaya almost lets out a scream.

"No! This is wrong!"

"What's wrong, Yaya-chan?"

Yaya's pupils amplified as she heard Hikari's voice. She didn't notice the young Etoile enter the room. She must have heard her rant. "Nothing, Hikari. I just couldn't doze off."

Hikari seems not convinced with the answer, however she continues with what she is doing. She prepares the basket they will bring over at Nagisa's dorm room for the tea party. The basket contains a special tea blend, coming from Hikari's family. Other things were there, too—pieces of gingerbread, chocolates and vanilla tarts. Hikari smiles as she finishes her preparation. These are things that would surely make the tea party tonight a happy one. Not to mention Nagisa's love for desserts.

"There! I'm finished." The young Etoile says as she shows the basket to the raven-haired Spican.

"Wow," Yaya sits up in bed and looks closer at the basket. "They look delicious."

"Oh, that reminds me," Hikari suddenly remembers. "Tsubomi-chan will be there at the tea party, right?" Yaya suddenly shoots a snarking look upon hearing that name. "Hmph, she'd always tag herself along." The dark-haired girl grunts.

"Yaya-chan, the three of us are all in the Saintly Chorus. I've noticed that you two don't get along pretty well."

Yaya snorts out, "She's a brat, Hikari. That attitude of hers is really irritating."

"But Tsubomi-chan's really nice, Yaya-chan." Hikari disagrees with her best friend. "I mean, for her age, she seems to be mature compared to others."

Recalling that day when they came to the dorms soaking wet, Tsubomi happened to drop by near Yaya and Hikari's dorm room. The pink-haired girl had towels in her hands then. As Tsubomi saw the two soaking wet, she came to their aid by letting them use those towels.

_"Wow, you're soaked. What if you catch a cold?"_ The pink-haired girl nagged.

_"We're members of the Saintly Chorus. Most importantly, Yaya-senpai, you are the top ace of the chorus. Please be more conscious of yourself."_

Yaya closed her eyes in exasperation. _"Why are you here?"_

_"You were waiting here because you were worried about the two of us, right? Thank you, Tsubomi-chan."_ Hikari smiles at the rose-haired girl.

Tsubomi began to blush then. _"This was just a coincidence. I was getting a towel so I passed by here…"_

_"That's quite a coincidence." _The raven-haired Spican interrupts. _"Hikari, go take a shower."_

Hikari followed Yaya's lead in entering their room. _"I'll go prepare for one right now."_

The pink-haired tries to follow them, _"Ah, the water will be cold at first. Please, be careful. Let me help you prepare…" _The door closed, with Tsubomi hitting her head. The door opened again with an annoyed Yaya in sight. _"I'll be taking the shower with Hikari."_

The pink-haired girl got back up and started to walk towards the room, _"If you want to shower so badly, then you can go first, Yaya-senpai."_ The older Spican got a hold of her and pushed her out of the room. _"I said we'll take one together!"_

Yaya closed the door in time. Hearing the pink-haired girl somewhat hitting her head on the door, Yaya laughed inwardly.

"Yaya-chan." Hikari's voice jolts the raven-haired Spican out of her reverie. "I'll go ahead and take a shower. Once I'm done, you can go next." The young Etoile stands up and goes to the bathroom.

Yaya answers just in time. "S-sure."

* * *

Yaya and Hikari decided to go together to Nagisa's dorm a few minutes before nine. As they were walking, they see Tsubomi along with Chiyo.

"Hi, Tsubomi-chan. Hi, Chiyo-chan." Hikari greets them.

"Good evening, Etoile-sama." Chiyo bows down along with Tsubomi.

"Oh, my goodness. This will take time to get used to." Hikari laughs and taps Chiyo's head. Yaya stares at the pink-haired Spican. In turn, Tsubomi turns away and follows Chiyo's lead. After Chiyo's knock, the door opens with Tamao in sight.

"Thank you for coming." The blue-haired girl says with a smile.

"Please excuse us." The four of them said in unison as they entered the room. Seeing Shizuma inside the room, they bow down all at the same time to greet the former Etoile.

"Good evening, Shizuma-sama."

"Good evening, everyone." Shizuma greets them. The silver-haired lady bows down at Hikari and pays her respect. "Good evening, Etoile-sama."

"Oh, please, Shizuma-sama. Just call me Hikari. I don't think I'm gonna get used to this formality." The young Etoile says as she put the basket down. Hikari grabs something from her pocket and hands it over to the former Etoile.

"This is our token of gratitude. Amane-sama expresses her thanks to you, Shizuma-sama. Also, we congratulate you and Nagisa-san. We're happy for the two of you."

Shizuma smiles as she accepts the gift. "Thank you so much, Etoile-sama."

Nagisa opens the basket and happily exclaims, "Wow! These look delicious!"

"There are more, Nagisa-sama." Chiyo hands over the box of biscuits from Tsubomi. "Wow, Chiyo-chan. These look delicious, too!" The redhead says with joy.

"It's Tsubomi-chan's baking, Onee-sama." The teal-haired student says and pokes Tsubomi's arm.

"Are we waiting for anybody else? We can go and start, if you like!" Nagisa proposes, as she is unable to hold herself back seeing those goodies brought by her friends.

"The little girls from Lulim? Aren't they coming?" The silver-haired girl suddenly remembers. Just after Shizuma says this, a knock is heard.

"It must be them." Tamao walks towards the door and answers it. It's the little girls from Lulim, alright. Kizuna, Remon and Kagome with the teddy bear. As they enter the room, the three of them greeted everyone in attendance. When they see Hikari, they all bow down and paid their respects.

"Good evening, Etoile-sama."

"Good evening." The young Etoile greets them in return.

"Since, we're all here; I'd like to request the Etoile to say a prayer before we start our tea party." Shizuma suggests. "Please, Etoile-sama."

The young Etoile stands up and starts to say a short prayer. It's a meaningful one, thanking the Lord for the blessings in front of them and being able to gather all of them to share those blessings. The prayer also included asking for the Lord's guidance and protection of their souls. As the prayer ended, the blonde Etoile sits down just beside the pink-haired Spican.

"That is a nice prayer, Hikari-senpai." Tsubomi praises her upperclassman.

Hikari smiles at the compliment. "Thank you, Tsubomi-chan. To be honest, I like impromptu prayers better. Our intentions feel more real with that."

"Couldn't agree more, Hikari-san." Kizuna says in amazement.

"All right, I'll help you guys pour tea!" Nagisa exclaims.

"Nagisa-sama is cheerful as always." Remon utters happily. The rest of them laugh at this remark.

The tea party that night was a happy one. It was such a happy atmosphere. Everyone congratulated Hikari for winning the Etoile election the day before. And of course, the center of the party was with that of Nagisa and Shizuma, being an official couple. Kizuna would squirm and blush when she sees the two being sweet to each other. Tamao, on the other hand, remained silent throughout the party. Things seem to be playing around her mind. Earlier that day while in school, she met up with Miyuki, the student council president. The older student offered her to run for student council president. Since Tamao got qualified for running for Etoile, Miyuki had told her that she is more qualified to run for the said position. The older student required an answer from Tamao after two days. She thinks of rejecting Miyuki's offer, considering of the events of the past weeks. However, given her current situation, she didn't want to leave herself with nothing to do, and that will also give her a reason to be sad. With her having nothing to do, she'd probably end up crying and thinking about Nagisa, whom she already let go to be with Shizuma.

Tsubomi kept her distance from Yaya the entire time. Ever since her admission of her true feelings back at the infirmary, she felt quite uneasy. The raven-haired Spican tries to glance at her, but only sees the pink-haired girl's head turned away. Yaya thinks, _Why would I care?_ Yaya made a long face and faces the opposite direction.

The pink-haired girl tries to glimpse at the dark-haired Spican, but sees her head facing the other direction. _I guess she hates me..._ Tsubomi could only think sadly.

Eventually, the guests started to leave the room. Yaya, Hikari, Chiyo and Tsubomi bid goodnight to Nagisa, Tamao and Shizuma. As they left the room, Tsubomi decides to walk slowly, just behind the two third year Spicans. Chiyo notices the worried expression in Tsubomi face.

"Are you okay, Tsubomi-chan?" The teal-haired girl inquires.

Tsubomi nods in response. "I'm fine, Chiyo-chan." Obviously, this was a pretense. Tsubomi didn't feel so fine.

Yaya suddenly grabs Hikari by the hand and walks faster. "Let's go Hikari."

"Yaya-chan?" The blonde wonders.

Tsubomi felt her heart being pierced as the two older students left. She bows her head, not wanting Chiyo to see her tears from falling. She crumples her hands and starts to run, leaving Chiyo behind.

"Tsubomi-chan?" Little Chiyo continues to call out. As Tsubomi ran, tears flowed from her golden orbs. She gets into her room and falls onto bed. With a pillow, she covers her face and weeps alone.

_Why? Why do I even think of her? She'd never feel the same for me. Why?_ These questions kept playing in her mind as she cries throughout the night.

At Yaya's room, the dark-haired girl lay down in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were occupied: with Tsubomi confessing to Hikari about her true feelings, the fact that the younger Spican likes her, and how she might have felt when she decides to leave her down the hallway earlier.

"Hmph! Who cares about that brat, anyway?" Yaya murmurs. What she doesn't know is that her blonde roommate heard her say this. Hikari smiles, with a final thought escaping her mind.

_Yaya-chan, you care about Tsubomi-chan. You just can't admit it._


	10. Ten

**Author's note:** Aaaand I am back! I just got back from a two day break. Well, not really a break because I had to do certain things out on the field. Still, I managed to have time working on chapters ten and eleven. Chapter Ten is already finished, while Chapter Eleven is almost done. I just need to do some editing and spell-checking before uploading that. For now, let's get on to Chapter Ten. I also had fun writing this, since I wrote this chapter while on the bus. Thank you so much for leaving reviews for the previous chapters. Again, please do R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Ten_

Tsubomi walks on her way home, just by herself. Her eyes were still shot from all the crying she did that night. She even secluded herself from the rest of her friends in the Saintly Chorus, even from Hikari. Each time she saw Yaya, pain would throb her heart. She did all she could to divert her attention—from skimming through new lyric sheets to singing by herself.

Her vision starts to blur as she walked, realizing that tears were already welling from the edges of her eyes. The pink-haired girl stops, shakes her head and wipes her tears away. She continues to walk for a few moments, until she sees a familiar figure behind a tree. The young student walks silently, slowly until she reaches the tree's opposite side. To her surprise, she sees a sobbing Yaya. Though the dark-haired Spican tried to make her sobs real silent, the rose-haired girl hears them. This causes an ache on Tsubomi's chest. But, she gets reminded of last night—of how Yaya acted.

_She acted very cold towards me. Why would I care…?_ Tsubomi shakes her head and tries to walk away. Carelessness, however, strikes at the wrong time.

"Huh?" Hearing the noise, Yaya turns around and tries to find where it came from. Tsubomi happened to have stepped on a fallen tree branch. The raven-haired girl sees a shadow from behind the bush, hinting that someone was nearby.

"Who's there?" Yaya calls out.

With her head bowed down, Tsubomi slowly comes out from the bush. This causes Yaya to heave a sigh in annoyance.

"Oh, it's just you."

_J-just me…_ Tsubomi thinks sadly.

"What brings you here, little brat?" The dark-haired Spican shot her a naughty smirk.

"N-nothing…" Tsubomi stammers, she struggles to hold back her feelings. Seeing Yaya in that condition was indeed painful for her.

_I-I couldn't do anything! _ The pink-haired student falls on her knees, causing Yaya's eyes to widen.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The younger girl starts to weep, covering her face with both hands. Yaya is left speechless and motionless. She makes no move; however, she gets reminded of yesterday—of what she heard from the infirmary.

_"I knew it. You like Yaya-chan." _

_It must have been painful for her. _Yaya thinks miserably. She slowly understands why Tsubomi feels sad. Aware of the pink-haired girl's feelings, Yaya felt sorry for treating Tsubomi coldly that night and leaving her like that. She moves closer and puts a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Tsubomi, I'm…sorry…" Yaya whispers while the younger woman weeps. The raven-haired Spican embraces her and strokes her pink hair to calm her down somehow. They stayed like that for a while.

* * *

"Have you calmed down?" Yaya asks without looking. There's no response from the younger Spican. She turns to see the pink-haired woman sleeping, her head slightly leaning on her shoulder. As Yaya glances at Tsubomi's sleeping face, she couldn't help but smile. However, somewhere in her heart, she also feels pain. _I don't intend to hurt you, little one. Right now, I just…_ Unable to finish that thought in her mind, Yaya shakes her head in remorse.

Few moments later, Tsubomi awakens from her slumber. The rose-haired girl yelps in surprise after realizing that her head was leaning on her senpai's shoulder. _H-how long have I been…?_ Tsubomi kept on wondering.

"You're awake, finally." Yaya sighs.

Tsubomi looks up and sees Yaya staring at the setting sun. _She...stayed with me…?_ She could only ponder in silence.

"Looks like you've calmed down." Yaya faces her and pokes her forehead slightly.

"Ow—!" Tsubomi lets out a sulking expression and holds her forehead. Yaya remembers the pink-haired girl's injury and immediately apologizes. "S-sorry. I guess it still hurts." To her surprise, Yaya leans closer and gently blows air onto Tsubomi's forehead, to somehow ease the pain there. As gold orbs meet Yaya's brown ones, they both blush and turn their heads away for a few seconds.

"Geez, Tsubomi. You should be careful next time." Yaya mutters, facing the younger woman. "Stop stressing yourself."

"I am not stressing myself, senpai!" The pink-haired girl pouts her lips in irritation. Yaya laughs at this sight, causing Tsubomi to feel even more annoyed.

"Geez, little one, you're so cute when you're like that." Yaya says with a playful grin. The younger woman stands up. "It's getting late, senpai. We should go back to the dorms."

As Yaya looked up, she sees Tsubomi's hand reaching out to her. Tsubomi's face is still turned away, and still with that frowning expression. Yaya lets out a giggle and holds on to her hand. Her brown eyes broaden as their hands touched, causing Yaya to feel somewhat strange.

They walked together down the path leading to the Strawberry Dorms. Both of them were silent, the sounds of their footsteps can only be heard. While walking, Tsubomi looks up to the raven-haired girl—her eyes still showing sadness in them.

"W-what's wrong?" Yaya inquired.

"Ah, n-nothing." Came Tsubomi's reply. They continued to walk in silence. The two of them were seemingly staring on the ground. After a few moments, the pink-haired girl speaks again.

"S-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

Tsubomi hesitates, but tries to voice out. "T-thank you." The dark-haired girl responds casually, "Just stop stressing yourself." The pink-haired girl lets out a stifled laugh. The two girls continue to walk that path, with the sun setting closing the curtain for that day.

* * *

Yaya couldn't sleep that night. Her eyes continue to stare at the ceiling, her thoughts preoccupied. She remembers the sight of a pink-haired girl's sleeping face. A smile unknowingly forms on her lips, her heart somewhat beating unusually faster. The raven-haired girl takes a deep breath with a hand on her chest.

"W-what is this…?" Yaya's question is heard inside the room, with her blonde roommate hearing it. Hikari tries to hide the smile in her face by facing the wall. _Yaya-chan, you're in love._ The blonde Etoile murmurs in her mind.

A pink-haired girl sleeps soundly that night with a happy expression on her face. The only light filling the room was that of the moon. Tsubomi unconsciously snuggles on to her pillow with soft murmurs escaping her lips.

_I like… No… I…love you…_

* * *

On another floor in the Strawberry Dorms, Tamao speaks across Nagisa inside their room.

"Nagisa-chan, Rokujou-sama spoke to me yesterday."

Nagisa didn't say anything. She tried facing her friend to let her know she was listening.

"She offered me to run for student council president." Tamao's tone was soft and uncertain.

"Tamao-chan, you'd be a wonderful president. I can't think of anyone who could replace Rokujou-san."

"Thank you, Nagisa-chan. That means a lot to me."

Turning into their beds, one sighs and the other silently cries herself to sleep. Tamao's wounded soul continues to endure an unbearable sadness, her silent cries considered her only way to cope with such.

* * *

次回予告

"A new love is slowly blossoming, Tamao-chan!"

"Yes, Nagisa-chan."

"This is getting exciting!"

"Nagisa-chan, should I accept it?"

"Eh? You haven't decided yet?"

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!_: "_Tea and Biscuits Chapter Eleven." _"

"Nagisa-chan, what am I supposed to do?"


	11. Eleven

**Author's note:** I'm back again, with Chapter Eleven now up. I'm very delighted to see that this story makes someone's day by reading it. I just happened to be on field work which caused me to be off the internet the past two days. However, my writing has never stopped. I even wrote Chapter Ten while on the bus so that I could upload it once I get home. Anyways, I did mention that Chapter Eleven just needs spell-checking and proofreading, I managed to do that very quick so here goes Chapter Eleven of _Tea And Biscuits._ Please R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks!

* * *

_Eleven_

"Tamao-chan!"

Tamao turns to see Nagisa, Noriko and Chihaya walking towards her. Before leaving the school, Tamao would always stop by the St. Mary's statue and say a prayer. The blue-haired girl, having just finished with her prayer, approaches her friends.

"Let's walk home together." Nagisa says as holds onto Tamao's hands. As she gazed upon her blue-haired friend, the redhead notices her silence.

"Is something wrong, Tamao-chan?" The redhead asks.

"Well, you see, I…" Tamao finally speaks.

"You…?" Chihaya and Noriko could only wonder.

Tamao leans closer to her friends. "Please don't tell anyone about this." The blue-haired girl pleaded. The three girls nod their heads in unison.

"I…I accepted the offer to run for student council president."

A loud gasp is heard.

"Way to go, Tamao-chan!" Nagisa exclaims. "You'll be a good—!"

"Nagisa-chan!" Chihaya covers the redhead's mouth.

"Sheesh, Nagisa-chan." Noriko sighs.

"I actually really didn't want anyone to know about this yet." Tamao whispers.

"We'll support you one-hundred percent, Tamao-chan." Chihaya winks an eye at her.

"You bet." Noriko seconds her friend's statement.

"Thank you, Chihaya-chan, Noriko-san." Tamao smiles at them. Nagisa's able to free herself from Chihaya's hands. "Hey, I'm still here! Of course you have my support, Tamao-chan. You know that."

"Thank you, Nagisa-chan." Tamao lets out a soft giggle. "I already told Rokujou-sama about my decision. Tomorrow, we'll start meeting after school."

"Wow, Rokujou-sama will be mentoring you." Noriko says in awe.

"But isn't she strict, Tamao-chan?" Chihaya suddenly remembers.

"Yes, she is strict." Tamao answers.

"But I'm sure Rokujou-san will teach her everything for Tamao to become a good president." Nagisa walks around Tamao while she said this. Tamao thought in silence—remembering the events of the past days. Miyuki trained her along with Nagisa for the Etoile election. The Miator president is strict, indeed. Somehow, she feels hesitation in her heart. _There's no turning back now, Tamao,_ Came the blue-haired girl's final thoughts.

* * *

Ever since Hikari became Etoile with Amane, Yaya would always end up being on her own, whether during lunch or dismissal time. At times, Yaya can be seen staying on the rooftop of the academy's main building. She would have crackers with her to munch on while staying at the rooftop. For her, she considers this place as her comfort spot. The dark-haired Spican can see the students below, walking their usual path home. Yaya would also feed pigeons who drop by the rooftop, a quiet pleasure she recently enjoys to somehow soothe her pain.

As she looks down below, she sees a familiar figure that just walked out from the main building. It's Spica's prince and the current Etoile, Ohtori Amane. Surprisingly, Hikari is not with her Etoile partner. _That's strange,_ thought the dark-haired Spican. To her surprise, a pair of hands covers her eyes.

"Hey." The raven-haired Spican struggles and tries to break free. She immediately recognizes who it was because of the scent of those hands.

"I know it's you, Hikari." The raven-haired girl smirks.

The blonde Etoile lets out a soft chuckle and takes her hands off of Yaya's eyes.

"What's up?" The raven-haired Spican starts the conversation. "I saw Amane-sama earlier. Why aren't you with her?"

"I asked Amane-senpai to go ahead. I actually want to talk to you." The blonde Etoile responds.

"Talk to me?" Yaya wonders.

"Mhm," Came Hikari's response.

"What is it?"

"It's about someone."

"Who?" The noir-haired Spican raises an eyebrow.

"Let's go ahead and talk while walking home, shall we?" Hikari beckons to Yaya to walk along with her. As they took the stairs leading to the academy's main building, students come to greet the young Etoile.

"Good afternoon, Etoile-sama."

"Good afternoon." Hikari replies with a feeble voice. The students are not able to hide their happiness when they were greeted by the Etoile.

"Etoile-sama is really beautiful." Came a student's comment.

"She's very humble and down to earth." Another student remarks.

Yaya whispers to Hikari's ear. "Geez Hikari. Now you know how Shizuma-sama must have felt."

"It will really take time to get used to, Yaya-chan." Hikari replies awkwardly.

* * *

"So, who's this someone you want to talk about?"

"It's about Tsubomi-chan, Yaya-chan." The young Etoile answers.

"W-what about?" Yaya continues to walk.

"Tell me the truth, Yaya-chan. You heard us, right?" Hikari asks with a serious tone.

"W-what?" Yaya tries to pretend.

"Don't lie to me, Yaya-chan. You heard us back at the infirmary, right? You're aware of Tsubomi-chan's feelings." The dark-haired Spican's face grew pale. She bows her head and softly murmurs. "I'm sorry, Hikari."

"Yaya-chan, is that the reason why you've acted cold towards her?"

"N-no." The raven-haired girl falters at her response. She tries to speak again; in the hope Hikari would hear her side. "I didn't mean to hurt her, Hikari. I-I just don't know how I should take it in."

"Yaya-chan, she likes you."

"But she's not you Hikari!" Yaya briefly stops walking. Hikari is startled at Yaya's sudden outburst. The blonde student approaches her best friend and holds her hand.

"Yaya-chan, I'm sorry."

"No, you don't need to apologize." The dark-haired Spican glances and lets out a weak smile. "I guess I'm just not ready. My feelings for you are…"

"I know that, Yaya-chan. Despite of what happened to us, you continued to support me. I just…don't want to see you so sulked and lonely." Hikari looks up to Yaya, with tears in her sapphire orbs.

"Hikari…" Yaya gets saddened as she sees the tears from Hikari's eyes.

"Would Tsubomi-chan have a chance, Yaya-chan?" Hikari asks.

"What do you mean?" Yaya mumbles.

"Yaya-chan, I know you have a caring heart. I don't think it will be hard for you to let another person in. Think of Shizuma-sama, Yaya-chan." Hikari starts to compare.

"But, Hikari. That's different." Yaya tries to protest.

"I know that. But isn't that a lost love as well?" Hikari rebuts. "The only difference is that Sakuragi-san passed away. But look at Shizuma-sama now. Since she met Nagisa-san, her world has gotten a completely different light. I know that it'll be the same for you, Yaya-chan. Everybody deserves a second chance at something."

"Hikari." Yaya is stunned with her best friend's little speech.

"I understand that you may not have the same feelings towards Tsubomi-chan. That's okay. At least you are aware of her feelings, even if you're not able to return them. Just please, don't ever close your heart for someone else, Yaya-chan." Hikari pleads to her dark-haired friend.

Yaya smiles and embraces her best friend. "Thank you, Hikari."

"I'm always here for you, Yaya-chan." Hikari says firmly, with the raven-haired Spican nodding her head in acknowledgment.

"Say, Hikari." Yaya suddenly remembers.

"What is it?"

"I wasn't planning on telling you this, but I was with Tsubomi the other day." Yaya revealed.

"I see."

"Well, to be honest, I'm really having mixed feelings now."

"What do you mean?" Hikari starts to wonder.

Yaya starts to recall what happened that afternoon. "Well, you see, Tsubomi broke down and cried in front me that time. And…I guess, being already aware of her feelings, I felt sorry for her because I acted so coldly when I left her down the hallway that night with you. I did apologize to her about what happened."

"You felt better after you did that, right, Yaya-chan?"

"Yeah. Somehow I did." Yaya remembers the pink-haired girl's sleeping face. She smiles and realizes how adorable Tsubomi looked while she slept. The image of Tsubomi kept playing in her mind as she thought silently. Hikari notices the expression on her friend's face.

"Hikari?" Yaya suddenly breaks the silence.

"Yes, Yaya-chan?"

"How do you know when…you're beginning to like someone?" Yaya asks, her eyes staring blankly at the sky.

"Why do you ask?"

"I…don't know. For some reason, I…well, something's making me smile." Yaya stammers at her words.

"Something or someone?" The young Etoile guesses.

"I don't know. Since that afternoon, I started to feel something different."

"Love, perhaps?" Hikari tries to guess again.

"I…don't know." It's the only thing Yaya could say. "I mean, how would one know if it is?"

"I heard you one night, Yaya-chan. You asked yourself about what you're feeling. What were you thinking about?" Hikari asks.

Yaya's face grew pale again, but this time she manages to gather up some courage. "I-I was thinking about Tsubomi."

"I knew it."

"Huh?"

"Yaya-chan, you may not know it, but I think you're starting to fall in love with her."

"Do you…think so?" Yaya mumbles, quite confused about Hikari's conclusion.

Hikari nods her head in happiness.


	12. Twelve

**Author's note:** Chapter Twelve is now up. As promised this story gets more exciting. I made sure that I get this chapter up before I go out on another trip again. My writing continues, though, so I will have chapters Thirteen and Fourteen up when I get back. For now, let's get on to Chapter Twelve of _Tea And Biscuits._ Please R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much.

* * *

_Twelve_

One day, two blue-haired girls walk back home to the Strawberry Dorms together. It had been a tiring day for them, considering the nearing election for new Student Council officers. Both Miyuki and Tamao had been spending afternoons at the student council room. With the older student being Tamao's mentor, Miyuki imparts Tamao the knowledge she'd need should she get elected for the said post. Time and again, Miyuki has found herself impressed by Tamao's aptitude and wit. The younger student had certainly kept up with the pace due to having a photographic memory accompanied by a keen understanding of politics. It didn't seem hard for Miyuki to mentor the younger student for Tamao seem to make researches of her own.

Earlier, Miyuki thought of taking a break from their lectures. Since her student had progressed considerably, Miyuki decided to ask Tamao out for a walk.

Surprised to see her mentor's good cheer, Tamao agreed to the idea. After all, it has been quite a while since she last walked out to appreciate the Astraean scenery. At one point, during their stroll in the woods, Miyuki got to see the younger girl's quiet appreciation of things. Seeing an icicle, a snowflake, winter-greened leaves, and the remains of a snowman, Tamao smiled at the sight and has found solace on those things. Miyuki pondered in amazement as she saw this. She mused; this quality is something that both she and Nagisa have in common with. They both have that amazing ability to appreciate the simplest of things despite painful circumstances – and to spread that joy to others. It was something that she never got to be, considering the hidden pain of having her own feelings for Shizuma set aside.

As Miyuki looked around with wondering eyes, she found the younger girl staring intently at a bush on the far side of the path, with drops of melted snow on her right glove. Suddenly Miyuki's eyes narrowed and hit Tamao with a snowball. The younger girl couldn't help but yelp in surprise. As she looked up, she saw her mentor laughing openly making her realize something so late, "Why, you're beautiful, Rokujou-sama…"

* * *

As the blue-haired girls continue to walk, they see the sight of Yaya. The dark-haired Spican smiles at Tamao and greets Miyuki by bowing down. Miyuki slightly moves away from them, allowing them to chat with each other while walking.

"How's everything, Tamao-san?" The noir-haired Spican tries to start the conversation.

"Everything's well, Yaya-chan, thank you." Tamao answers politely.

"Tamao-san, can I ask you something?" There is hesitation in the raven-haired student's voice. Tamao replies quickly. "Sure, what is it?" Seeing the hesitation on her friend's face, Tamao decides to walk slower.

"Well, it's kinda…strange, really." Yaya doesn't know where to start. Tamao continues to stare at her, seemingly waiting for what the younger Spican would say.

"Y-you see." Yaya could feel she's stammering, so she pauses. She takes a deep breath and leans closer to Tamao's ear and whispered what she had to say. Tamao smiles and leaves a remark, "I see."

"Huh?" Yaya couldn't help but wonder.

"Her being annoyed with you is just a front, but in truth she likes you." Tamao concludes. "So how did you feel when you found it out?"

"I…don't know, honestly. At first, I…I tried—"

"—to deny it, right?" Tamao interrupts. "That's normal, Yaya-chan."

"I guess so." Yaya bows her head.

"You said, 'tried.' Does that mean…you're not denying it anymore?" Tamao lets out a mischievous grin. Yaya blushes and turns away. The blue-haired girl giggles and taps her shoulder. "Yaya-chan, it's not wrong to like another person. I know it's not easy to let go the feelings you already have for someone, but we should not close our doors for other people."

Yaya stares at Tamao, who now has a serious look on her face.

"It doesn't mean that you should immediately return Tsubomi's feelings, Yaya-chan." Tamao continues. "But, it's better to at least let her know that you're aware of her feelings. Let her know you appreciate it despite of not being able to return her feelings."

"B-but, she'll be hurt if I—" Yaya tries to object.

"I know that." Tamao cuts her off. "I know it will hurt, but I'm sure Tsubomi-chan will understand."

Yaya keeps her head down.

"It's okay, Yaya-chan. I know you're worried." Tamao closes her eyes. "That just shows you care for her somehow."

Yaya softly sighs as she continues to ponder.

* * *

That night, Yaya couldn't sleep again. She kept turning from one side to the other, confusion still flooding her mind.

_It's okay, Yaya-chan. I know you're worried. That just shows you care for her somehow._

Yaya sits up on her bed and looks to the bed opposite to hers, her blonde roommate sleeps soundly. She stands up, makes her way to the door silently and leaves the room. Yaya walks down the hallway to take the stairs. As she looks up, she sees a shadow approaching her. To her surprise, it was the pink-haired girl, Tsubomi. Their eyes meet for a few seconds, then the younger woman turns away again. Yaya grins at the gesture.

"Why are you still awake?" The raven-haired girl asks.

"I-I'm just about to return to my room." Tsubomi stutters with her response. _Oh, great. Of all people I'd see, it has to be her?_

"I-I can walk with you if you want." Yaya offers with a bit of hesitation.

"It's fine, senpai. I can go back there on my own. It's not like there are ghosts here or anything." The rose-haired girl takes a step and tries to walk away. Carelessness, however, strikes twice. Tsubomi accidentally loses her balance and leans forward. Yaya catches her in time, her arms wrapped around the pink-haired girl's waist. Tsubomi's head somewhat rested on the older's girl's shoulder. Her gold orbs widen when she realizes the position they were in. Yaya, on other hand, didn't think of pushing her away. She just lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Geez, you should be careful."

Tsubomi could only murmur in astonishment. "T-thank you." She slowly pulls off from the embrace, not looking at her senpai.

"Let's go." Yaya finally speaks again.

"Eh?" Tsubomi thoughts get interrupted.

"You're going back to your room, right? I said I'll walk with you." Yaya starts to walk, but she does it slowly.

"W-wait, senpai." The younger woman follows.

* * *

As they reached Tsubomi's room, the pink-haired girl opens the door to enter. Before going inside, she turns to face the dark-haired Spican.

"T-thank you…for walking with me, senpai."

Yaya waves her hand. "It's fine. I-I need to get going."

"G-good night." Tsubomi whispers. Yaya lets out a smirk. "Sleep well, little brat."

Tsubomi stood there for a few seconds, watching the older girl leave. Surprisingly, Yaya turns back to face her.

"S-senpai?"

"I-I want to talk to you…about something." Yaya's face grew pale as she said this, leaving the pink-haired Spican astonished.

* * *

次回予告

"Geez! What a cliffhanger!"  
"Are you disappointed, Tamao-san?"  
"Ah, no, Rokujou-sama. Not really."  
"You did well in talking to Nanto-san."  
"Eh? You heard what we talked about?"

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!:_ _"Tea and Biscuits Chapter Thirteen."_ "  
"Rokujou-sama, you were listening to us all along?"

* * *

**Author's note 2: **Since this story happens in line with _Gray and Brown Eyes Meet, _the blue-haired couple also appears in this story as well. The scene at the first part of this chapter is taken from the _Fifth_ chapter of that story. Notice that I obviously cut that, excluded the dialogue and immediately returned the focus back to Yaya. I thought of having Yaya encounter Tamao to get this story going, which ends up as this finished product.


	13. Thirteen

**Author's note: **Here's Chapter Thirteen. I know this is quite short, but I might as well upload this since this is what I've been waiting for to happen. The story is not yet finished, don't get me wrong. I will be working on Chapter Fourteen while I'm on the trip. For the meantime, let's go on to Chapter Thirteen. Thanks again for the reviews and feedback. I really appreciate it. Please R&R.

* * *

_Thirteen_

_What does she want to talk about?_ Tsubomi stares in astonishment at the dark-haired girl.

"Y-you might as well come in. It's not good if you stand like that." The rose-haired girl says softly, her head bowed and moves slightly to make way for Yaya. The older girl enters and Tsubomi closes the door behind her. The pink-haired girl sits on her bed, while Yaya seated herself on the floor, not facing the younger student. Silence fills the room, with the two of them not facing each other. They both try to break that silence.

"Tsubomi."

"Senpai."

To their surprise, they turn their heads and call each other's name at the same time. Neither one of them turn away, though that awkward feeling starts to resurface.

"You first."

"No way, you first." The older girl makes a long face.

"Look, senpai. You're the one who said you wanted to talk." Tsubomi tries to hide her anger.

Yaya takes a deep breath. "Okay, here goes."

Yaya pauses, and then speaks again. "I-I... I'm sorry. I heard what you talked about with Hikari back at the infirmary. I pretended that I didn't and in return I…I acted coldly towards you. When I saw you breaking down that afternoon, I really felt sorry, being aware of how you felt towards me. I-I just didn't want to…I just didn't want to hurt you. Because I know I may not return your feelings… I'm so sorry!" The raven-haired Spican's eyes well with tears, while Tsubomi stayed at where she was sitting, unmoved. She didn't expect such a speech from the older girl.

_I knew it, Yaya-senpai. I knew it from the beginning._ Tsubomi shakes her head, accepting of her fate.

"I understand, senpai. You don't need to feel sorry. I already knew the risks of falling for you. I guess I just happen to come at the wrong time." Although she tries not to, Tsubomi's golden eyes start to brim with tears. To her surprise, the dark-haired Spican suddenly embraces her, leaving the pink-haired girl speechless.

"No. You came at the right time, little one. I-I—" Yaya stammers, but her heart wants to finally pour it out.

"I…love you."

A pair of golden orbs widens upon hearing those three words. The pink-haired girl's heart starts to beat fast, the sweet phrase continue to play in her mind. _You…love…me…?_ She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Is this a dream?_ _If this is a dream, then please don't wake me up…_ This was too much for her to take in.

"S-senpai, I—"

"I know, Tsubomi." Yaya whispers into her ear. "I know."

The pink-haired continues to cry out of happiness. At last, she now knows that Yaya loves her, too. The raven-haired Spican pulls away for a bit and wipes off the tears from Tsubomi's eyes. Yaya smiles as she sees the pink-haired girl blushing again.

"I just love it when you blush. You're the cutest, you know that?" This remark made Tsubomi frown, but that immediately changed to a happy face as soon Yaya embraced her again. Yaya nuzzles her cheek to Tsubomi's pink hair, with her arms wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, Yaya pulls off and cups the pink-haired girl's cheek with her hand. Slowly she leans in closer, finally letting her lips touch Tsubomi's. As the pink-haired girl feels the warmth of Yaya's lips, her eyes slowly close and her arms instinctively cling to Yaya's shoulders. The older girl slowly lays Tsubomi down onto the bed, with their kiss not stopping. After a few moments, Yaya pulls off but Tsubomi pulls her in for another kiss. The kiss is deeper this time, their gasps and moans slowly building their desires higher.

* * *

The night fell deep with moon's light the only one filling the room, two souls sleep together with their hands entwined. Gloom finally dissipates from the raven-haired girl's heart, leaving a content smile on her sleeping face. She moves closer to her pink-haired love, her arms wrapping the small form to a warm embrace.

* * *

**Author's note 2:** I do express my deepest apologies. To be completely honest, writing something like this is not really my forte. I did have fun while writing this, even if it's quite short. Chapter Fourteen will be up once I come back. Thanks.


	14. Fourteen

**Author's note: **Aaaaaand I am back! Finally I have Chapter Fourteen up. I got carsick from the last bus trip so I needed to rest a bit. Now that I'm feeling a bit better, I finished editing and proof-reading this chapter real quick. Like what I mentioned in the last chapter, the story continues from here. Hopefully I get to finish Chapter Fifteen before I get called on for another field work. For now, here's Chapter Fourteen. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

_Fourteen_

Tsubomi awakens with a start the following morning and sees a note by her bedside. As she read the words written a smile forms on her lips and her heart skips a beat.

A happy Yaya returns to her dorm room. The genuine smile she bears is something she couldn't hide so easily. Hikari wakes up hearing her raven-haired roommate giggling. The blonde Etoile rubbed her eyes with both hands to clear her vision.

"Where have you been, Yaya-chan?"

Yaya doesn't answer. She lays herself down in bed instead; both arms spread and breathed a long sigh. Hikari stood up and stared at her roommate in awe. "You look…kinda strange. Did something happen?"

Yaya faces her blonde friend and lets out a smirk. "Nothing. I'm just…happy." It's the first time she ever said that, sincerely. The past days, she would say that with a pained face—just not to make Hikari or everyone else worry. This time, it's not a tiring pretense. The raven-haired girl is joyful knowing that someone loves her. _If I have known it earlier, then…_

Her thought is interrupted by Hikari's voice calling upon her name. "Yaya-chan."

"Y-yeah?" The dark-haired student turns her head to see Tsubomi peeping from the door being opened. Yaya smiles at the sight of the pink-haired girl and found her sudden shyness so cute.

"Good morning, Tsubomi-chan." Hikari says happily.

"Good morning, Hikari-senpai." Tsubomi greets the young Etoile in return. She glances at Yaya, and for the first time, she doesn't turn her head away. "Good morning, Yaya-senpai."

Yaya lets out a naughty smirk. "Good morning, little one. Did you sleep well?" As Tsubomi heard this, her cheeks slightly redden which Hikari notices.

"Ahem. I guess there's something I still don't know yet." The blonde girl chuckles and this made the two girls blush. Tsubomi looks at Yaya; the older girl gives her a reassuring look and taps her shoulder.

"Well, Hikari, it's not like I'll be hiding anything from you." Yaya begins. "T-the truth is…Tsubomi and I are…"

"Are…?" Hikari wonders.

"W-well," Yaya falters, but she musters a bit of courage. "We're…together."

"S-senpai?" Tsubomi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Why are you surprised, little one?" The raven-haired girl played a bit with Tsubomi's hair. "Relax. It's not bad to let Hikari know, right?"

The pink-haired girl nods weakly.

"That's wonderful!" The blonde girl exclaims gleefully.

Yaya's face suddenly becomes serious. "But, please. Don't tell anyone just yet. I just don't want rumors flying around."

"I understand, Yaya-chan." Hikari raised her right hand as a sign of promise. "Still, I'm very happy for the two of you."

"Thank you, Hikari." Yaya says gratefully while the younger woman nods.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Hikari's eyes narrow in curiosity. The question causes the rose-haired girl to yelp. "W-what?"

"For the time being, I want the two of us to completely sink this all in. As you can see, this pinkette right here's awfully quiet." The dark-haired Spican slightly pokes Tsubomi's forehead. Another yelp is heard in the room.

Hikari giggles. "I guess that's your kind of endearment, Yaya-chan."

"Well, Hikari-senpai, it doesn't feel endearing to me." Came the younger girl's remark. Yaya lets out a smirk and starts to mess with her pink hair.

"Oh, my goodness, it's almost time to go to the dining hall for breakfast." Hikari suddenly remembers. "Since it's Amane-sama's turn to say grace today, I'll sit in between you two."

"Great idea, Hikari-senpai." Tsubomi nods in agreement.

Yaya pouts her lips in irritation. "You don't want to sit beside me, huh?"

The pink-haired girl's blushes deeper. "S-senpai!" Both Yaya and Hikari chuckle at the sight. Yaya leans closer and kisses her forehead. "Don't worry. We'll be able to do that…soon."

"So sweet, Yaya-chan." Hikari opens the door to the bathroom. "But we need to get prepared or else we'll be late. You can go first."

Yaya heaves a sigh. "All right." The raven-haired Spican winks her eye at Tsubomi before entering the bathroom. Tsubomi smiles weakly and sits herself down on Yaya's bed. She still couldn't believe what is happening. _Yaya-senpai and I are…_

"Tsubomi-chan." Hikari waves her hand over to Tsubomi's eyes. The pink-haired girl somewhat jolts out from her short daydream.

"So, how did she…?" Hikari mumurs.

"Honestly, I didn't see it coming." Tsubomi starts to recall. "She walked with me back to my room last night. I didn't expect that she'd turn back and ask if we could talk. So, I let her in. At first, we were hesitant to say anything, but Yaya-senpai gave it a go. She told me that she was aware of my feelings and pretended she didn't hear us back at infirmary. She apologized for treating me coldly and told me how sorry she felt when she saw me breaking down that afternoon."

"Yeah, she told me about what happened that afternoon, Tsubomi-chan." Hikari mutters. "And then…?"

"And then she said she didn't want to hurt me because she may not return my feelings. I understood that. I knew it from the start, but at least I took that risk. Then I told her that I probably came at the wrong time. She suddenly hugged me and told me I was wrong—that I came at the right time…and that…she loves me." Tsubomi blushes as she says the last three words.

"Aww!" Hikari exclaims in glee.

Tsubomi hesitates to continue, but tries again, "T-the next thing we knew, we were…" The pink-haired Spican's cheeks redden as she remembers their first kiss. "…we were…kissing."

"You two are so adorable!" Says Hikari in a slight squealing tone.

"Hey, Hikari. You can go next." Yaya peeps from the door.

"Okay, Yaya-chan."

Tsubomi turns her head away, as she didn't want to intimidate Yaya who is currently changing clothes. A naughty grin forms on the dark-haired Spican's lips. "You don't need to look away, Pinky."

"S-stop calling me Pinky!" Tsubomi frowns.

"So, what should I call you, then?" Yaya's lips are puckered.

_Should we even think about that?_ Tsubomi ponders. Unknowingly, her raven-haired love watches her as she thinks it over.

* * *

Later that day, Miyuki finds her student sitting under her favorite tree by the lakeside. The younger student had asked her mentor's help to give critique for a work that she recently got her hands on. Tamao handed her a notebook, on which she wrote her written elegy. Aware of the younger girl's loss, Miyuki gets reminded of her own loss, of having her set aside her feelings for Shizuma. Miyuki tells the younger girl that she couldn't give critique to her work due to "lack of artistic distance."

The younger girl nods and expresses her understanding of her mentor's reason. Gray eyes meet brown ones in a look of shared pain and compassion.

* * *

次回予告

"Hey, Pinky, are you done thinking?"

"What is she thinking about, Yaya-chan?"

"She doesn't want to be called 'Pinky' so I asked her what I should call her."

"So, she's thinking about terms of endearment."

"How about midget?"

"Yaya-chan?!"

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!: "Tea And Biscuits Chapter Fifteen."_ "

"Hey, I heard that, Yaya-senpai."

"Geez, her ears are sharp."


	15. Fifteen

**Author's note: **The story continues with Chapter Fifteen now up. I kinda ran out of ideas because I really got tired over the weekend. Good thing I was still able to get this going. Anyways. I am hoping to continue updating this with as much chapters as I can while I'm just here at home and with no field work. Chapter Sixteen is currently on the works. Again, I do appreciate the reviews for the previous chapters and I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did enjoy writing it. Here's Chapter Fifteen of _Tea And Biscuits._ Don't forget to R&R. Thanks!

* * *

_Fifteen_

As Tsubomi finished gathering the lyric sheets used for that day's choir practice, a soft "pssst!" is heard from the door. She turns around and sees Yaya, grinning wryly.

"I'm done, Yaya-senpai. Sorry if I work kinda slowly." Tsubomi mutters as she stacks the last few sheets up on the cabinet.

"It's fine, Pinky." Yaya softly giggles. "You shouldn't think lowly of yourself."

Tsubomi gives the older girl a glaring look. "Senpai, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Pinky?"

"But it's cute." Yaya attempts to protest and tickles Tsubomi's cheek with her finger.

"Geez." Tsubomi shakes her head.

"Come on, let's walk home." The dark-haired Spican offers. The rose-haired girl agrees and follows her lead.

* * *

As they arrived at the Strawberry Dorms, Yaya and Tsubomi decide to stay at the lounge. Sitting across each other, Tsubomi remains silent. Yaya notices the younger girl's silence, so she tries to lighten up the mood.

"Hey, Pinky." The raven-haired girl snaps her fingers over Tsubomi's eyes. The pink-haired girl shakes her head and feels startled. "W-what?"

"You're awfully quiet." Yaya whispers. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing." The pink-haired girl replies.

"How about if we have some tea?" Yaya offers. Tsubomi agrees.

Yaya stands up and says, "Wait here, 'kay?" The pink-haired girl nods weakly. As Tsubomi waited for Yaya to come back with the tea, she looks around and sees Tamao and Miyuki sitting on one of long couches. Tsubomi notices the younger blue-haired girl's happy face.

Tsubomi muses. _Tamao-sama seems to be happy._ Tamao talks to Miyuki about something, which Tsubomi couldn't really hear. But as she looks on, she sees something in the younger Miator student's eyes. _Don't tell me she's…_ This sentence inside her mind gets interrupted when she sees Tamao and Miyuki waving their hands at her. Tsubomi smiles and waves her hand in return.

* * *

"Sorry, the line was a bit long." Yaya returns with two cups of warm tea and a little plate of biscuits.

"It's okay." Tsubomi mumbles and eyes at the plate. "There are biscuits, too."

"Of course." Yaya lets out a smirk. As they were about to drink their tea, they hear someone laughing. It turns out that the sound comes from the direction opposite to theirs. They look up and get surprised on what they see. The person laughing is actually Miyuki. Yaya and Tsubomi continued to look at the Miator president in awe. _Rokujou-san is….laughing?_ For the first time, they've seen the serious Miator president laugh openly. Other dorm residents look into that direction and hear the laughter from the older girl. It is known to all Strawberry Dorms inhabitants how serious Miyuki has been—in terms of fulfilling her duties. Seeing her laugh like that for the first time, the students thought that there's a person that special who could only do that. Yaya stares at the younger blue-haired girl who was with Miyuki and makes an internal realization. _Looks like they're getting along pretty well._ The two Spicans stare at each other and continue to drink their tea.

"Why are you so quiet, Pinky?" The raven-haired girl attempts to start a conversation.

"Nothing, really." Tsubomi answers and shoots her a glaring look. "And stop calling me Pinky, please!"

Yaya grins wryly as she sees this from her pink-haired love. "Is it embarrassing?"

"It doesn't sound endearing, Yaya-senpai." Tsubomi continues to frown.

"But it's really cute. It fits you." Yaya was about to tickle her cheek when she realizes that there are other people at the lounge. _I forgot. We have to be discreet. Pinky will get stressed big time if people find out._

"Your face is still frowned." Yaya says with a sigh.

Tsubomi continues to sip from her tea cup in silence.

"Hey, are you…angry?" Yaya asks with concern.

Tsubomi puts her tea cup down. "Cause you keep calling me—"

"—Pinky!" Yaya cuts her off. Tsubomi could only shake her head. "Geez, senpai." As Tsubomi looks up, she sees the sweet smile on Yaya's face. For the first time, that smile is a real, sincere smile. It's not the ones she tried to pull off in the past. There's no pretense, there's no lying, there's only happiness. The rose-haired girl felt glad at this and continues to make a silent promise.

_I'll do everything to always see you smile like this._

The two of them continue to share that happiness over a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. That afternoon has got be the happiest. At least for the two of them, it is.

* * *

Later that night, Tsubomi walks with Yaya back to her room. Before Yaya entered her room, she gives the pink-haired girl a quick goodnight kiss, leaving Tsubomi dumbfounded. Yaya couldn't help but chuckle at this sight.

"Good night, Pinky." The dark-haired girl whispers.

"Good night, Yaya-senpai."

Yaya watches her leave. She looks into the room from the door and notices that Hikari wasn't on her bed. She certainly didn't want to be alone that night. She peeps out from the door and calls out to the pink-haired girl.

"Tsubomi."

Tsubomi turns around and sees Yaya peeping from the door.

"Stay with me, please." Yaya pleads. "I-I don't want to be alone tonight." The pink-haired girl smiled and walked towards the door. Yaya hugged her tightly and nuzzles her cheek on her pink hair. She pulls off after a few moments and pulled her inside the room. They both fall on to Yaya's soft bed, with Tsubomi's head ducked under the noir-haired girl's chin. The pink-haired girl wraps her arms around Yaya's waist and slowly closes her eyes. As the gold orbs close, Tsubomi notices a familiar thing beside the lampshade. Her eyes open again, trying to confirm if what she saw was right.

"Something wrong?" Yaya whispers into her ear.

Tsubomi shakes her head. "No, I…I just saw something near the lampshade."

Yaya suddenly remembers what that thing is: it's the box Tsubomi used for the biscuits she gave her a while back. She smiles and kisses Tsubomi's forehead.

"You kept it, senpai?" Tsubomi mutters under her breath.

Yaya nods and whispers, "It'll always be special. When I look at it, I can't help but feel lucky…because someone like you cares for me. I wish I've known it sooner."

Tsubomi's eyes well with tears and hugs Yaya tightly. "Yaya-senpai, I love you."

"Me too, Pinky." Yaya leans in and gives Tsubomi a kiss. The kiss lasted a few moments and when they pull off for air, Yaya pokes her forehead.

"Geez, Senpai. You sure like to poke me right there." The pink-haired girl frowns.

"Sorry. You're just soooo cute when you frown like that." Yaya chuckles. "Oh, just one thing Pinky, you can drop the 'senpai.' There's no need to be formal."

"Eh? You know it'll be hard to get used to." Tsubomi protests.

"But it won't be hard because you love me, right?" Yaya whispers and kisses the rose-haired girl's cheek. Tsubomi agrees; her hands still wrapped around Yaya's waist and her head rested on the older girl's bosom. The two of them eventually fall in deep slumber, their arms wrapping each other's form with warmth.

* * *

**Author's note 2:** My apologies again for this short chapter. I'm just trying to make sure that the story doesn't shift away to what I really have in mind.


	16. Sixteen

**Author's note:** Aaand I'm back with Chapter Sixteen now up. To be honest, I had a bit of difficulty writing this chapter and it caused me to make a lot of revision until I arrived to the final product, which is this one you'll see. This chapter is also quite emotional. You'll find out why as you read along. I hope I am able to reach some level of drama in this writing. Here's Chapter Sixteen of _Tea And Biscuits._ Please R&R. I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much.

* * *

_Sixteen_

"Nagisa-sama!"

The redhead turns around and sees a smiling Tsubomi running towards her. "Good morning Tsubomi-chan." Came the redhead's greeting.

"Good morning." The pink-haired girl notices Nagisa is on her own. "You're all by yourself, Nagisa-sama?" The redhead nods. "Tamao-chan went to school early."

"Let's walk together then." Tsubomi says with cheer. Nagisa nods in agreement.

"So, how are you?" The redhead asks.

"I'm doing quite well, Nagisa-sama." Tsubomi answers with a smile. "The weather sure is lovely."

"It's great, isn't it? It's just right." The redhead inhales the fresh air of the Astraean scenery.

"That's strange. Tamao-sama isn't with you." Tsubomi suddenly brings up.

"Oh, Tamao-chan went to school early." Nagisa mumbles.

"She's really working hard." Tsubomi could only say in amazement.

"Yes. Sometimes I'm worried that she might push herself a bit hard."

"What do you mean, Nagisa-sama?" Tsubomi wonders.

"Well, you see, the election for Student Council leaders is just two weeks away." Nagisa says softly.

"I see. Tamao-sama will be a part of the Student Council…" The pink-haired girl concludes.

Nagisa nods. "Tamao-chan will be running for president."

Tsubomi's eyes widen in awe. "Wow."

"She has been spending afternoons with Rokujou-san. I'm glad Tamao-chan's been considered for the position." Nagisa stares blankly at the blue sky.

"At times, I have to admit I feel kind of lonely because she'd always come home late. I also thought that Tamao-chan and Rokujou-san are…" Nagisa shakes her head. "Aah, what am I thinking? I know she's preparing herself well for the election. I'll support her all the way."

"Tamao-sama will definitely win, Nagisa-sama." Tsubomi speaks and felt excited.

"Thank you, Tsubomi-chan. I'm sure Tamao-chan will appreciate everyone's support." Nagisa speaks happily. They continued to walk in silence for a few moments.

"Say, Tsubomi-chan. How come you're not with Hikari-san and Yaya-chan?" Nagisa breaks the silence.

Tsubomi answers the question casually. "Well, Hikari-senpai would always walk to school with Amane-sama. Yaya-senpai sometimes oversleeps and comes to school late."

Nagisa chuckles. "Yaya-chan's such a rebel."

"But she's very sweet." Tsubomi realizes what she says and covers her mouth in surprise.

"Eh? What is this?" Nagisa grins at the pink-haired girl mischievously. "You were snarking at each other just a few days ago."

"I-It's not what you think, Nagisa-sama!" Tsubomi stammers while Nagisa continues to smile wryly at her.

"Don't tell me you two are…"

"Nagisa-sama…" Tsubomi's face started to grow pale. The redhead chuckles and taps the younger girl's shoulder.

"I'm just kidding, Tsubomi-chan. But it'll be wonderful if you and Yaya-chan are…" As Tsubomi hears this, her cheeks begin to blush. Nagisa notices this and her maroon eyes widen in gladness.

"I knew it. You and Yaya-chan are…"

"Yes." Tsubomi whispers, the blush on her face deepens.

"I'm very happy for the two of you!" Nagisa exclaims.

"Shhh!" Tsubomi tries to silence the red-haired student. "Nagisa-sama, not so loud, please."

"I'm sorry." Nagisa apologizes and lowers down her voice. "So, no one knows about it yet?"

"Well, Hikari-senpai knows." Tsubomi whispers. "It's just that Yaya-senpai doesn't want others to know yet because she doesn't want rumors flying around."

"Oh, I know how that feels." Nagisa remembers the stress of rumors flying around since she started going out with Shizuma. "By the way, how long have you been…?"

"Just a few weeks. Besides, we want to take our sweet time to sink this all in." Tsubomi murmurs.

Nagisa smiles and pats the pink-haired girl's head. "I agree. It's still best that you two get to know each other better."

"Uh, Nagisa-sama, can I ask a question?" The pink-haired girl suddenly remembers.

"Yes?"

"Were there times you doubted yourself or Shizuma-sama?" Tsubomi's tone is serious.

"Why do you ask, Tsubomi-chan?" The redhead wonders.

"Well, I'm just thinking that…maybe I'm not good enough, that I won't be able to measure up to Hikari-senpai. I mean, I mean, she…" Tsubomi starts to sob at the thought of Yaya still having feelings for Hikari. Nagisa stops walking and embraces the younger girl.

"I understand how you're feeling, Tsubomi-chan." The redhead wipes away the tears from Tsubomi's gold eyes. "There was a time I thought I wasn't good enough. I felt so down…when Shizuma-sama said that I should forget about her. I knew for myself that I couldn't do such a thing…because I really love her. I was still even in disbelief when she declared her love for me at the cathedral. But in the end, I decided to be with her. That's why I'll always be grateful to Tamao-chan, for letting me follow my heart even if it ended up hurting her in the end. I will do my best to always support her and to be her best friend."

Tsubomi's could only look up in amazement as she hears these words from the redhead.

"Tsubomi-chan, it would be best if you talk to Yaya-chan about it." Nagisa pulls off and her eyes meet Tsubomi's. "Don't let that consume you and eat you up. More importantly, once you do that, you get to build trust. Once trust is there, you won't feel that doubtful feeling anymore."

"Thank you, Nagisa-sama. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Tsubomi-chan." Nagisa pulls off a sincere smile.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Tsubomi walks out of the academy's main building. Not seeing Yaya around, she decides to go to the St. Mary's statue near the fountain. As she walks closer, she sees Yaya on her knees, seemingly saying a prayer. Having finished with her prayer, the raven-haired Spican turns around and smiles when she sees the pink-haired girl approaching her.

"Hey." Yaya hugs the rose-haired girl and kisses her cheek. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Good thing I didn't fail that math test." Tsubomi answers with her lips pouted, causing Yaya to chuckle a little. She holds on to the pink-haired girl's hand. "Let's go home."

"Wait, Yaya-chan." The younger girl whispers.

"What is it? Forgot something?" The raven-haired girl asks.

"What am I…to you?" The pink-haired girl's tone was serious.

"W-what is this all of a sudden?" Yaya wondered.

"Just answer me!" Tsubomi exclaims. "What am I to you, Yaya-chan? I'm just afraid that…that I'm not good enough. I don't think...I'd be able to measure up with her."

"Measure up with whom?" Yaya's voice was loud, yet she's not angry.

"H-Hikari-senpai." Tsubomi closed her eyes and felt tears falling. She tried her best not to break down, but the feeling inside her heart caused her to start sobbing. Yaya was speechless. She had never seen the pink-haired girl cry like this.

"I'm just scared that…you still have feelings for her, and that—" Tsubomi gets startled when she feels the dark-haired girl embrace her tightly.

"You idiot!" Yaya cries out. "What made you think that?"

"Yaya-chan…" Tsubomi eyes widens at Yaya's outburst.

"If anything, Hikari has no match for you because for me, you're…perfect." Yaya murmurs as she buries her face to Tsubomi's hair. "These past few days, I know I'd want to love you more as we've gotten to know each other better. I realized that I should've fallen for you instead of Hikari. That way, I didn't have to suffer so much pain when I lost her to that prince with the white horse. But I thought again…if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have seen you reach out to me. I love you, Tsubomi. All the instances I've said that—you know that I meant them. I'll say it again. I love you…and I mean it!"

As Tsubomi heard those final words, she buries her face on the older girl's shoulder and cried.

"I'm sorry, Yaya-chan… I'm sorry." Tsubomi says in between sobs. "I love you so much."

"I know that, Pinky." Yaya rubs a hand on Tsubomi's back to somewhat calm her down. "I know. And I love you, too." Yaya leans in closer and kissed Tsubomi's lips; the younger girl eagerly returns it. Though it only lasted a few minutes, it seemed forever for them. They were clearly enjoying this passionate moment, until Tsubomi decides to break the kiss.

"Stay with me tonight?" The pink-haired girl asks. The raven-haired Spican smiles and gives her answer. "Gladly."

And again, their lips touch for another sweet kiss under the sunset.

* * *

次回予告

"Aww! Aren't they sweet, Shizuma-sama?'

"But nothing beats how sweet we can get when we do that."

"Shizuma-sama, that's supposed to be a secret!"

"Nagisa-chan, care to stay with me tonight?"

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!: "Tea And Biscuits Chapter Seventeen."_ "

"I always stay with you. You don't need to ask, really."

* * *

**Author's note 2:** Currently I am hesitating whether I should include the lime scene in the next chapter or not. I need a bit of help and suggestion. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)


	17. Seventeen

**Author's note:** Finally, I have Chapter Seventeen up. Sorry if it took a long time. I happen to be doing other stuff aside from writing. I made a decision not to include the lime scene here, but I will have it in another chapter. I just need to make sure that is still goes in line with the other story to make one big picture. Anyways, thanks again and I appreciate the feedback. For now, here's Chapter Seventeen of _Tea And Biscuits_. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please do R&R.

* * *

_Seventeen_

Nagisa opens the door and smiles at the sight of Chiyo, Tsubomi, Yaya and Hikari. The four of them were invited for a tea party that night.

"Please excuse us." Whispered Hikari as they enter the room one by one.

"Welcome." Nagisa mumbles.

"Where's Tamao-san?" Yaya asks as she looks around the room.

"Oh, she's preparing the tea." Came Nagisa's answer.

"She shouldn't be doing that." Tsubomi mutters. "I mean, she's tonight's celebrant."

Nagisa sighed. "I told her that I'd do it, but she insisted."

"Sorry for making you all wait." Tamao approaches them. Chiyo stood up and helped the upperclassman serve the tea. As Chiyo served the tea, Tamao sits with the party attendants and thanks them for coming.

"No, we should be thanking you for inviting us." Hikari says gratefully. "Congratulations also for winning the election, Suzumi-kaichou."

"Thank you, Etoile-sama." The newly elected president bows her head in gratitude.

"Congratulations, Tamao-san!" The rest of them said in unison. Hikari hands a small box to Tamao and explains, "I know you'll be a good president, Tamao-san. In behalf of Amane-sama and the whole St. Spica Academy, here's our gift to you."

"Thank you." The blue-haired girl accepts the blonde Etoile's gift. "This is too much." A knock on the door is heard after Tamao said this. Nagisa stands up to answer it.

"It must be them."

As the door opened, the redhead sees Chikaru, Kizuna, Remon and Kagome—all of them smiling as they entered the room.

"Thank you for inviting us." The Lulim president says. She bows her head upon seeing the young Etoile. "Good evening, Etoile-sama. It's nice to see you here."

Chikaru's three minions bow their heads and greet the Etoile in unison, "Good evening, Etoile-sama." Hikari greets them happily. "Good evening."

The Lulim president hands over a present to the blue-haired student. "In behalf of the Transformation Club and St. Lulim Academy, we congratulate you, Tamao-chan. Or should I say, Suzumi-kaichou."

The blue-haired girl accepts the present. "Thank you, Chikaru-san."

"The oath taking will be tomorrow afternoon, right?" Tsubomi suddenly asks.

Chiyo pauses from sipping her tea. "Yes. All newly elected Miator Student Council officers will have their oath taking. Of course, the Etoile pair will be there."

"Yes." Hikari nods. "It'll be our first time to witness an actual oath taking of newly elected council officers."

"The incumbent officers will be there, too. Right, Tamao-chan?" Nagisa inquires while munching on a biscuit.

"Yes. It will be part of the oath taking and turn over ceremony." Tamao replies.

"Wow, Rokujou-san will be turning over her duties to you, Tamao-sama." Kizuna says in awe.

Tamao smiles at the thought, but it also caused a hollow ache in her heart. Now that the election is over, Miyuki's role as her mentor will soon end as well.

"I'm glad Rokujou-san became Tamao-chan's mentor." Nagisa smiles as she serves the tea for the Lulim students.

"Yes, and it seems that they've become good friends." Added Yaya. Remembering that afternoon in the lounge, both her and Tsubomi had seen Miyuki laugh in front of Tamao. Tamao begins to blush slightly upon hearing Yaya's remark and turns away.

Chikaru giggles softly. "Ara, something's gotta be happening behind the scenes." Tamao blushes even deeper as she hears the Lulim president say this.

"Ooh…" The others say in unanimity. The black-haired president pats Tamao's shoulder. "Just kidding."

"So, what's the other good news?" Remon brings up.

Nagisa and Hikari both look at Yaya and Tsubomi. "It's best that they tell you." Upon hearing this, Tsubomi's face grew pale. Yaya only lets out an impish smirk.

"Well," Yaya starts to talk. "It's been weeks, so I guess we're quite ready to let you all know."

The rest were all quiet, waiting for Yaya to speak again.

"Yes, Tsubomi and I are…well, we're a couple." Yaya says proudly.

Kizuna squirms in happiness. "Aww! Tsubomi-chan, how come we didn't know this?" The pink-haired girl remains silent, her cheeks beginning to earn a shade of red.

"Tsubomi-chan is Yaya-san's girlfriend. Isn't that sweet, Remon-chan?!" The orange-haired girl exclaims. Remon nods happily in agreement. Tsubomi smiles inwardly and feels an unexplainable joy in her heart. _I'm Yaya-chan's girlfriend._ The thought of this really made the pink-haired girl's heart skip a beat.

"Well, congratulations! Another couple has recently blossomed." Chikaru commented. "I bet there'll be more in the coming days." The black-haired president looks at Tamao as she muttered these words. Tamao blushes again and leaves no comment at that.

* * *

The tea party that night ended happily. The last ones to leave the room were Hikari, Yaya and Tsubomi. They all bid good night to Tamao and Nagisa. As Yaya closed the door, Hikari slightly pulls onto Yaya's shirt.

"I'll be staying over at Amane-sama's room, Yaya-chan."

"Okay, Hikari. That's no problem." Yaya whispers. "That means, Pinky can stay with me."

"Eh?" The pink-haired girl stares at Yaya in disbelief.

"It's fine, right, Hikari?" The raven-haired Spican smiles wryly. "Of course." Hikari replies with a giggle. The couple accompanies Hikari to Amane's dorm room. The blonde Etoile thanks them and bids them good night.

"See you in the morning." Hikari waves a hand at them.

"Good night." The couple whispers. As the door closed, Yaya holds onto the pink-haired girl's hand. "Let's go." Yaya whispers; the rose-haired girl nods and follows her lead.

After they both enter the room, Yaya closes and locks the door behind her. Noticing the pink-haired girl's silence, Yaya hugs Tsubomi from behind leaving the latter stunned.

"What's the matter?" The raven-haired girl whispers into her ear.

"N-nothing. I just…kept thinking of what you told them about us." The pink-haired girl stutters.

"Something I said?" Came Yaya's breathy whisper.

"When you said that we're a couple." Tsubomi continues. "I was just…happy…happy when you proudly told everyone."

"What else would we be?" Yaya murmurs and kisses her cheek. "I can proudly say it to anyone, and I'll always be proud of having a girlfriend like you."

"For real?" Tsubomi looks into Yaya's brown eyes.

"For real." Yaya's response is soft, yet clear.

"Yaya-chan!" The pink-haired girl suddenly embraces Yaya tightly, her arms clinging on the older girl's shoulders. The raven-haired girl returns the hug eagerly, burying her face into the younger girl's hair.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Yaya asks with concern.

"I'm so happy. I'm so happy, Yaya-chan." Tsubomi says in between sobs.

"Me, too, little one." The dark-haired girl murmurs and kisses Tsubomi's pink hair. To Yaya's surprise, Tsubomi's holds on to her cheeks and kisses her. The raven-haired girl's eyes close as she returns the kiss, her hands slowly sliding underneath the pink-girl's nightgown and fondles her breasts. Tsubomi suddenly breaks the kiss and gasps at the contact.

"You okay?" The dark-haired girl asks.

"Yeah." The pink-haired girl replies. "But you know, if you like to do 'that', there's a bed. 'That' will be hard to do while standing up."

Yaya suddenly laughs, causing the rose-haired girl to frown.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. I'm just quite…surprised." Yaya responds. "But yeah, It's best if we do 'it' there…that is, if you're up to it."

"Oh, you bet I am." Tsubomi answers confidently. Just as she finished saying this, Tsubomi feels that she's being carried, causing her to yelp.

"Uwaah! Yaya-chan, what are you…?"

"Carrying my princess, what else?" Yaya answers with a naughty grin. The pink-haired girl sighs as Yaya carries her towards her bed. As Tsubomi got laid down, she pulls the raven-haired girl and kisses her again. Soon enough, their clothes can be seen scattered and lying around the floor. Hands and lips continue to roam each other's bodies throughout the night. As every moan, gasp and calling of each other's name are heard, one thing is certain—the feelings of desire elevate. And it continues on as the night deepens.

* * *

On another floor in the Strawberry Dorms, two Miator students speak to each other across the room.

"Tamao-chan?" Nagisa spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Rokujou-san?" The redhead asked. The blue-haired girl remained silent; her own mind seemed confused on what she feels lately for her mentor. The past few weeks, both Tamao and Miyuki quite enjoyed each other's company. The young blue-haired girl puts a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat.

"I…don't know, Nagisa-chan." Came Tamao's only response. The redhead glances at Tamao, sensing that there might be something more between her best friend and the former student council president.


	18. Eighteen

**Author's note:** And I'm back. The story continues with _Chapter Eighteen. _Having it happen in line with the other story is tough work. Making sure that events here don't overlap with the events there in the other story. I'm still contemplating on what to do with the lime scene. Anyways, let's get on to _Chapter Eighteen _of _Tea And Biscuits._ Please don't forget to R&R. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Eighteen_

"Geez, Yaya-chan. What took you so long?" Tsubomi's face is frowned, her foot constantly tapping the floor.

"Sorry, Pinky. I just made sure I didn't forget something." Yaya says as she pokes the pink-haired girl's forehead.

"Oh, Yaya-san, Tsubomi-chan!" A voice is down the hallway. Yaya turns to see where the voice came from. She sees the three girls from Lulim: Kizuna, Remon and Kagome all waved their hands at the Spican pair.

"Are you also going to Miator to watch the oath taking?" Remon asked.

The Spican pair gave a nod in response. "Then, let's all go together!" Kizuna said with excitement.

Yaya smiled and started to walk. "Let's go then. We wouldn't want to let Suzumi-kaichou down, you know."

* * *

"Tamao-chan?"

The blue-haired girl looks up and sees Nagisa staring at her.

"Are you okay, Tamao-chan?" The redhead asks.

Tamao gives a nodding response. "I'm fine, Nagisa-chan."

"You've been quiet all day." Nagisa notices. "Nervous for the oath taking?"

"Not…really." Tamao answers meekly. The blue-haired girl remains silent; unsure of what feelings she will have once her mentor turns the position over to her. Since winning the election, an unfamiliar emotion plagued Tamao's heart. She still couldn't understand what that feeling is. This doesn't escape her best friend's eyes. The redhead suddenly drapes an arm on Tamao's shoulder.

"You'll miss Rokujou-san, right?" This question causes Tamao's gray eyes to widen; her cheeks slightly blush as well. Nagisa lets out a soft giggle.

"But you can still be good friends after becoming president. To be honest, whenever I see the two of you, I feel very happy. You two have gotten along pretty well." As Tamao heard these words, her heart suddenly skips a beat, the images of a smiling Miyuki played in her mind. The young blue-haired student closes her eyes and finally realizes what that feeling is.

"Nagisa-chan." Tamao suddenly calls the redhead's name.

"Yes?"

"Is this really…?" Tamao mutters under her breath.

"Only you can find out the answer to that, Tamao-chan." Came Nagisa's soft reply. Just after saying this, they see Hitomi and Mizuho at the door.

"Let's go."

As Tamao heard this from Hitomi, she immediately stood up and walked towards the door. "Let's go, Nagisa-chan." The blue-haired girl turns to her redhead friend with an extended hand. They all leave the classroom to go to their next destination.

* * *

The St. Miator Academy grounds had a stage setup for this event. Lots of people are in attendance: the parents of the newly elected officers, Miyuki and the rest of the incumbent Student Council members, the Student Council presidents of Spica and Lulim as well as their other officers, the former Etoile Hanazono Shizuma and the current Etoile pair. Also present are the middle school girls from Lulim, then Yaya and Tsubomi, Nagisa, Chiyo, Noriko and Chihaya and the rest of the Miator population. The people give a round of applause as the newly elected officers get on the stage. The applause gets louder as Tamao appears into view. The oath taking ceremony proper soon starts, starting from the year representatives. All of the newly elected officials took their oath in front of the Etoile pair. The last one to take oath is the newly elected president, Suzumi Tamao. The incumbent student council officers led by Rokujou Miyuki congratulated the newly elected Student Council leaders and shook their hands.

As Miyuki shook the new president's hand, a smile of fulfillment can be seen from her face. Her mission comes to an end, her aim of having Tamao replace her has come into fruition. All that's left is her graduation in March.

"Congratulations, Tamao-san." The older woman greets the younger student for her victory.

"Thank you, Rokujou-san." Came Tamao's grateful reply. Her gray eyes meet Miyuki's brown ones, Tamao marvels at the sight of her mentor leaving her quite stunned for a brief moment. Miyuki and the incumbent officers soon leave the stage, the people applauding the new Student Council leaders. As Tamao came down from the stage, her friends approach her and gave greetings of congratulations.

"Congratulations, Tamao-chan—I mean, Kaichou-san!" Exclaimed Nagisa as she embraces her blue-haired friend.

"Thank you, Nagisa-chan." Tamao's tone was modest. "Just call me by my name. We're still friends after all."

"Congratulations, Tamao-kun." Amane comes to greet the blue-haired president.

"Thank you, Etoile-sama." Tamao thanks the teal-haired Etoile humbly.

"Congratulations, Tamao-sama!" Tsubomi greeted.

"You'll be attending meetings pretty soon. I hope you'll be patient, especially with Tomouri-san." Yaya chuckles. The rest of them laugh at the remark.

"I can't wait to work with you, Tamao-chan." Chikaru smiles and taps Tamao's shoulder. "Yaya-san's right, please be patient with Shion-san."

"I'll do my best, Chikaru-san." Tamao replies modestly. She looks around and she sees Miyuki leaving the grounds. The blue-haired girl somewhat feels a stinging pain in her heart. She finally took a sudden step and moves away from her friends.

"Please excuse me." Tamao runs, her friends get startled as they watch her run after someone.

Miyuki gets surprised to hear footsteps from behind. As she turned around, she saw Tamao running after her. The older girl stops, waiting if the younger girl would stop. Tamao stops running, she pants for breath and bows in front of Miyuki.

"Thank you, Rokujou-sama. Thank you for believing in me." The younger woman says in gratitude. Miyuki smiled and held Tamao's shoulders with both hands.

"You'll do great, Tamao-san. I also thank you for allowing me to teach you what I know." Tamao looks up and sees a smiling Miyuki holding onto her shoulders. Tamao continues to stare at her with admiration, her heart thumping real fast as Miyuki gazes onto her intently.

"We…can…remain friends, right?" Tamao's tone was a bit uncertain. Miyuki is stunned by the question. For once, she sees longing in Tamao's gray eyes. She remembers how Tamao has dealt with her personal pain and losses. Somehow, the two of them found comfort in each other's company. This made Miyuki smile inwardly, her hand taps on Tamao's head and softly replies.

"Of course, Tamao-san."

Hearing this reply, the younger woman smiles and her heart skips a beat in glee.

* * *

"What are you doing, Pinky?" Yaya leans closer to Tsubomi who is on the study desk. She turns Tsubomi's head around and sees her asleep on the desk. Underneath her arms is an open sketchbook. Yaya gently gets the sketchbook and turns a few pages.

_I never thought of Pinky having an artistic side._ Yaya muses. Her eyes widen in surprise in what she sees. Every page contained a sketch of Yaya's face-happy, smiling sketches of the raven-haired Spican. At one page, where a beautiful sketch of her can be seen, she sees words in Tsubomi's handwriting.

_The person I'll always love._

As she read this, she can feel tears welling from her eyes. Yaya embraces Tsubomi from behind and kisses her cheek. "You'll always be my Pinky." The raven-haired girl whispers lovingly. She slowly carries her pink-haired princess onto her bed; the dark-haired Spican cuddles her close in a warm and protective embrace. Tsubomi leans in closer, her hands roaming Yaya's slender body and feeling her warmth.

"Hold me…Yaya-chan." Tsubomi whispers in her sleep.

"I am holding you already, little one." Yaya chuckles.

"Kiss me…Yaya-chan." The pink-haired girl whispers again with longing this time. Yaya happily complies. Her lips soon touch Tsubomi's in a sweet, loving kiss that they both savor in this cold night.

* * *

次回予告

"Uwaah! You've seen it, Yaya-chan?"

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it. I never thought that you have such an artistic side."

"You really ruined the moment, Yaya-chan."

"Eh?! What did I do?"

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!: "Tea And Biscuits Chapter Nineteen."_ "

"What moment are you talking about, Pinky?"


	19. Nineteen

**Author's note:** And I'm back with _Chapter Nineteen_. This chapter has gone through a lot of revisions, including the scene that I originally intended to be lime but has gone to somewhere else. So for that reasoning, I will be changing the story's rating to M. Anyways, the story is almost nearing its end. For now, here's _Chapter Nineteen_ of _Tea and Biscuits._ Please do R&R. I really appreciate it. Thank you!

* * *

_Nineteen_

"Yaya-chan…" A soft moan escapes the pink-haired girl's lips. Yaya continues to cuddle the small form close to her, with lips planting kisses on Tsubomi's neck and shoulder. They've gotten much closer as the days passed…their nights always filled with passion, just like this.

"Please, Yaya-chan…" Tsubomi calls out to her, hands reaching out and longing for warmth. Yaya looks up and kisses the pink-haired girl's lips tenderly. Soft whimpers and gasps can be heard as they deepen the kiss. Their tongues explore each other's mouths, teasing and flicking their lips in passion. Yaya slowly descends and plants kisses down Tsubomi's collarbone and in between her breasts. One hand fondles the right, causing the pink-haired girl to let out a sharp gasp. The raven-haired girl's mouth fastens the other breast. This causes the rose-haired girl to writhe, much to Yaya's delight. She continues her worship of Tsubomi's breasts, her mouth soon swap places with her hand. Her tongue flicks the nipple in a fast and tantalizing motion. The pink-haired girl arches her back and a hand takes hold the back of Yaya's head. Tsubomi continues to moan in pleasure; her hand pushes the back of Yaya's head, urging her for more.

The rose-haired girl gets lost in sheer ecstasy, her whimpers coming faster as Yaya continues her onslaught. The older girl descends further down, reaching the spot in between the younger girl's thighs. The raven-haired woman doesn't waste her time. She spreads Tsubomi's legs open, aiming for the night's wonderful prize. Without warning, Tsubomi felt Yaya's tongue lap onto her core, her mouth opens and lets out a loud moan. The young girl starts to thrash helplessly, the pleasure overwhelming her. The dark-haired Spican's tongue soon enters Tsubomi, reaching that sweet spot. She can hear herself moan, savoring the younger girl's sweet flavor. The pink-haired girl's eyes widen, her whimpers getting high pitched as Yaya lapped on her. Moments later, the pink-haired girl calls out her raven-haired lover's name and soars high, reaching her much awaited peak.

As Tsubomi came to, she sees Yaya's face. Her brown eyes gaze at her with combined love and longing. The pink-haired girl smiles contently, the raven-haired girl soon leans in to kiss her tenderly. The night is still young, at least, for these two lovers. Their hearts continue to long for each other's warmth as every minute inch closer to that night's depth.

* * *

"Yaya-chan…" The pink-haired girl calls Yaya's name in her sleep. Yaya found this extremely cute and starts to tickle Tsubomi's cheek. She whimpers softly, her arm trying to cling over to Yaya's shoulder. Her gold orbs slowly open and sees Yaya, her brown eyes gazing lovingly at her.

"Good morning, Pinky." Yaya nuzzles her cheek on Tsubomi's. The rose-haired girl shifts slightly and smiles as she felt Yaya's cheek against hers. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep okay?" The dark-haired Spican whispers.

"Mhm, better than okay, Yaya-chan." Came Tsubomi's reply. "What time is it?"

"It's still early. You can stay in bed if you want." Yaya kisses Tsubomi's forehead.

"We don't want to be late for school." Tsubomi tries to protest.

"Silly, we don't have classes today. It's sports weekend, remember?" Came the raven-haired girl's reminder.

"Oh…" Tsubomi suddenly remembers. "You sure you don't to watch?"

"I'd love to just stay with you here the whole day." Yaya smirked and stroked the younger woman's hair.

"Me, too, Yaya-chan." The rose-haired girl smiles and holds onto the older girl's arm. As she turned her head, she sees the biscuit box on Yaya's bedside. This causes her to smile and an idea comes to her mind.

"How about if I bake something?" The rose-haired girl offers.

"Great idea. I want those biscuits again." Yaya agrees. "I can let you try the tea blend Tamao-san gave me the other day." Just as the raven-haired girl finished saying this, she starts to poke Tsubomi's forehead. She has gotten used to doing this to her pink-haired love, on which Tsubomi would still frown at times.

"Geez, Yaya-chan. You sure are fond of doing that."

Yaya chuckles softly and cuddles the pink-haired girl close to her.

* * *

Two blue-haired girls can be seen at the lakeside, sitting down by their favorite spot. They would spend time after school in this place, which Tamao treasures more than anything. The two of them would either discuss about Tamao's previous written works or a certain work by their favorite writers. These kinds of discussions make Miyuki realize how highly literate her protégé is. It's also been a month since Tamao had been elected Student Council president. The blue-haired girl has grown considerably over that short span of time. Miyuki made the right choice in mentoring the young student. Her protégé has somewhat gained confidence. Tamao's hidden skills for leadership emerged quite quickly and she felt comfortable taking center stage. Of course, the younger student's childish side would still resurface at times, at least in her mentor's presence.

"Hey, I've got another love letter for you, Rokujou-sama!" The younger student grins wryly as she waves the letter on Miyuki's face.

"Honestly, why are they giving it to me only now? Where have I been these last six years?" Came Miyuki's half-irate response. It's obvious that the older girl tries to hide her embarrassment.

She tries to grab the letter from Tamao, but the younger girl somewhat evades her by batting her hand away. The older girl continues to chase her whilst the younger student smiles inwardly to herself. But alas, the older girl comes crashing down against Tamao—a possible miscalculated grab on Miyuki's part it seems. As Miyuki laid her eyes on her student, she realizes how much her student has matured. They stay like this for a few moments, with Miyuki's startled brown eyes gazing into Tamao's smoldering gray ones.

"Tamao-san…" Miyuki breathes uncertainly.

As a response, Tamao pulls Miyuki by the tie and kisses her mentor ardently. The older girl's eyes widen in surprise, but soon, they slowly close as the kiss deepens. And as for the letter, they completely forget about it. A piece of paper can now be seen flown away by the cold, wintry wind.

* * *

**Author's note 2:** And I had to cut that last scene there, since the blue-haired couple are not the real focus of this story. Of course, if you want to know what happens to them at that, you can just read _Gray and Brown Eyes Meet._ I just include them here to keep up with this story's timeline.


	20. Twenty

**Author's note: **Chapter Twenty is now up. This chapter was quite fun to write and challenging, too. I will be out on field work again and will be back by Monday. The end of this chapter's quite cute. I tend to smile whenever I read it. Anyways, here's _Chapter Twenty _of _Tea And Biscuits. _Please R&R. Thank you so much and I do appreciate your time in reading the story.

* * *

_Twenty_

Weeks pass and the sixth year students are soon to graduate. Hikari enters the room she shares with her raven-haired friend. As she sat on the study desk, she heaves a heavy sigh. Yaya notices this and sits up in her bed.

"Hey, Hikari."

"Hi, Yaya-chan." Hikari smiles at her best friend, but that wasn't enough to hide the stress on her face.

"Something wrong?" The dark-haired girl asks.

"Nothing really. I just need a bit of help." The blonde Etoile murmurs.

"Need help with what?" Yaya asks.

"Well, earlier we had a meeting…" Hikari begins to recall.

* * *

Earlier that morning, the Student Council officers of all three schools plus the Etoiles held a meeting. As residents of the Strawberry Dorms, they have talked about having a farewell party to graduating sixth years who have made great contributions for the betterment of the Strawberry Dorms and Astraea Hill as well. Tamao proposed the idea, with her aim to have this farewell party to recognize Miyuki and her efforts during her stay in the Strawberry Dorms and her years in the Miator Student Council.

"She's done a tremendous number of things not just for Miator, but for the entire Astraea Hill as well. I believe it's only fitting if we recognize her in our small way."

The suggestion by Miator's president was met with such enthusiasm. Even the president from the rival school, Tomouri Shion agreed happily. However, with the way the people in the meeting eyed on Tamao, it gave an obvious indication that it was still up to the blue-haired president to figure out a way on how to get the former president to the party's just decided venue.

"Honestly!" The blue-haired student threw her hands in irritation. "Do I need to get everything done around here?"

The people in the meeting giggle subsequently; that only meant a resounding "yes."

When the meeting ended, Tamao asked Hikari and Amane to stay with her at the conference room.

"Hikari…I mean, Etoile-sama," The blue-haired president called the blonde Etoile's attention.

"Yes?"

"Well, since the greenhouse is not that big enough to accommodate a lot of people and the Saintly Chorus, I need to know what can be an alternative." Tamao spoke seriously.

"Hmm, that's right. The greenhouse space won't be enough for the Saintly Chorus alone. They have a lot of members." Amane realized.

Hikari made a suggestion. "I know. We can ask Yaya-chan and Tsubomi-chan to sing the songs you're asking for."

"Do you think they will have enough time to practice those?" Tamao asked.

"I'm sure they'll nail it. I'm gonna give these to Yaya-chan so that she can listen over to them." Hikari responded.

"Thank you, Hikari-san." Tamao thanked the blonde Etoile in gratitude.

* * *

"And so, that's the reason why I have these." Hikari hands over CD's and printed sheets to her raven-haired friend.

"I see. You want me and Pinky to sing these songs at the farewell party?" Yaya smiles as she took the things from the blonde Etoile. "Tamao-san's such a romantic."

"I know." Hikari responds with enthusiasm. "That's expected of someone who loves literature."

Yaya chuckles at Hikari's response. "Yeah."

"So, you think you two can do it?" Hikari asks.

"Sure." Yaya waves her hand.

"Thank you, Yaya-chan!" Hikari exclaims.

"Shhh!" Yaya gestures to Hikari to lower her voice down.

"I-I'm sorry." Hikari smiles and glances at the pink-haired girl sleeping soundly on Yaya's bed. Tsubomi seems to be a deep sleeper, not even budging after that sudden outburst from the blonde Etoile.

"Tsubomi-chan's so cute." Hikari notices the pink-haired girl's sleeping face.

"I know." Yaya laughs and starts to tickle the rose-haired girl's cheek. Tsubomi whimpers softly, slowly opening her gold eyes. She sees Yaya staring at her with a smile. As she sees the sight of Hikari, she tries to get up. Her head hits Yaya's chin causing the raven-haired girl to yelp.

"Ow!" Yaya rubs her chin. That must have hurt.

"I-I'm sorry, Yaya-chan!" Tsubomi comes closer and tries to soothe the pain by kissing the dark-haired Spican's chin. Hikari found this extremely adorable.

"Aww, that's so cute."

The pink-haired girl blushes inwardly, Yaya lets out a smirk and winks an eye at Hikari. "There, there. It's okay, Pinky. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Tsubomi looks up. "You sure?"

Yaya smiles and pats the pink-haired girl's head. As Tsubomi looks around, she sees the CD's and sheets of paper by the study table. "What are…those for?"

"There'll be a farewell party for the graduating sixth years." Came Yaya's answer. "Well, it's for Rokujou-san, actually. We're asked to sing for that party."

"We? You mean the three of us?" Tsubomi stares at the older girls as she asks this.

"No." Hikari responds.

"It'll be the two of us, Pinky." Yaya says happily.

"Really?" The pink-haired girl's gold orbs gleam in excitement. _A duet with Yaya-chan…_

"We'll listen to these songs first, and then we can start practice tonight if it's okay with you." Yaya tries to read off from one of the lyric sheets.

"Okay. That's fine with me." Tsubomi responds eagerly.

Yaya lets out a naughty smirk as an idea came to her mind. "There should be a punishment if either one of us sing off tune."

"Eh?" Tsubomi frowns.

"That would be interesting." Hikari remarked.

"If Pinky sings off tune, she has to kiss me." Yaya stares at Tsubomi mischievously. The pink-haired girl blushes and her face remain frowned.

"Geez, Yaya-chan."

"What?" Yaya's eyebrows are furrowed. "I'm just wanting to make our nightly practices fun." Hikari giggles at that. The pink-haired girl is left with no choice but to agree.

"Fine, fine. But, if you sing off note, you'll also have to kiss me, Yaya-chan."

"You're on." The dark-haired Spican says confidently. "I don't sing off note, Pinky. It'll be hard for you."

"We'll just see about that." The pink-haired girl smirks wryly.

Hikari giggles at the bickering couple. "Thank you, Yaya-chan and Tsubomi-chan. I know you'll have fun."

* * *

The past few days, Tamao had been feeling down and listless. Miyuki had also been feeling listless and wretched. Ever since receiving that dreaded letter a few days back, the two blue-haired girls seemed to have to lost touch of everything. Though Tamao seemed that she was coping fine, the pain felt by the younger girl doesn't escape Miyuki's eyes. The older girl had not been attending classes, which causes her silver-haired friend to worry. At one point Shizuma ended up standing outside Miyuki's room, hearing her best friend's sobs. She couldn't bring herself to calling Miyuki a crybaby. There was nothing she could do, nothing…but to hope fervently that a plan of a certain someone would work.

A few more days pass, the former president attends her classes again. Miyuki had somewhat gotten a bit of strength when she gets reminded of the pain she saw in Tamao's eyes. She knows that the younger woman also feels pain…that pain worsens when Tamao sees her sorry condition. As much as possible, she'd avoid instances of seeing Tamao's depressed face—so as not to further aggravate the agony she's feeling. It's quite exhausting to put up a facade and pretend that everything was still alright…that there wasn't anything wrong.

The first night after attending classes, Miyuki collapses onto bed, into the arms of her younger blue-haired love. She looked up into the younger girl's gray eyes—eyes whom only looked at her with love, with respect and with admiration. Her hand reached out, stroking the younger girl's cheek. In a voice brimming with pain, Miyuki asks.

"Will you…forgive me, Tamao-chan?"

"'Whatever for, Miyuki-sama?" The younger girl let out a gentle smile, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"…for…falling in love with you. For letting you fall in love with me. I had no right, being promised to another." Miyuki had begun to cry then.

"Miyuki-sama, I'd do it all over again if I had to." Tamao had whispered after she had kissed Miyuki's eyes. The two of them spent that night holding each other.

* * *

"Geez, Yaya-chan." A pink-haired girl makes a face. "I know I sang that line right."

A raven-haired girl chuckles. "Oh, no, that wasn't right. You went off tune on the last word."

"Eh?" The rose-haired girl pouts her lips and listens to the dark-haired girl singing the same line.

"You heard that?" Yaya smirks and pokes Tsubomi's forehead.

"Yeah." Tsubomi responds. "I think I can nail it this time."

"Of course, you can." The raven-haired girl winks her eye. "By the way, where's my kiss?"

Tsubomi slightly flushes at the sight of Yaya puckering her lips. She leans closer and gives the dark-haired Spican her reward.

"Sweet." Yaya could still taste the younger girl's lip balm on her own lips. "Okay, let's do it again from the top."

"Eh?"

"Come on, that'll be the last for tonight." Yaya grins at Tsubomi naughtily. "Once we're done with practice we can—"

"I know that." Tsubomi cuts Yaya off. "Let's get going, shall we?"

The two of them start to sing the song starting from the top. The pink-haired girl sings the first stanza; her voice is fluid and consistent. Yaya smiles inwardly as she hears Tsubomi sing. The raven-haired girl sings the second stanza with Tsubomi staring at Yaya in awe as she sang. They sing the chorus in unison, with the raven-haired girl taking lead. Yaya lowers pitch, allowing her pink-haired love reach higher notes. She lowers down her voice a bit to hear Tsubomi sing. Her voice sounded like an angel. She smiles gently at the rose-haired girl and holds her hand. The two of them eventually reach the end of the song. Yaya embraces her and gives her a sweet kiss. Tsubomi gets startled and her eyes widen. After a brief moment, Yaya pulls away.

"You did well, Pinky." She whispers into Tsubomi's ear. She feels her cheeks blush at the words she heard.

"Thank you, Yaya-chan." Tsubomi rests her head on the dark-haired Spican's shoulder. "You're the one who did pretty well. I'm no match for you."

"Nonsense. You have a good voice, Pinky." Yaya strokes Tsubomi's pink locks. Tsubomi remains silent. She just felt good being held so close to her raven-haired love like this.

"I know you're tired." Yaya picks up the pink-haired girl bridal style and carries her to bed. After laying Tsubomi down, the raven-haired girl snuggles the small form close to her.

"Yaya-chan…" Tsubomi calls out softly.

"Yes, Pinky?"

"Kiss me…again…please…" The pink-haired girl pleads.

"Gladly." Yaya smiles and grants her lover's request.

* * *

次回予告

"Uwaah! We're almost nearing the end, Yaya-chan."

"Eh? Already? I haven't even seen Shizuma-san yet."

"I'll be in the next chapter, Nanto-san."

"S-Shizuma-san?!"

"You two better sing your hearts out on the next chapter."

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!: "Tea And Biscuits Chapter Twenty-one."_ "

"Hey, Shizuma-san, what's with that cat-like stare?"


	21. Twenty-one

**Author's note:** And I'm back with _Chapter Twenty-one_. My apologies if this chapter's quite short. I actually re-wrote this when I got home and it's already late at night. Anyway, this chapter is also one of the most difficult chapters I've written. You'll know why as you read on. Thank you much for taking time in reading this and leaving feedback and reviews. I do appreciate it. Here's _Chapter Twenty-one_ of _Tea And Biscuits._ Please don't forget to R&R. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Twenty-one_

"Let's take a break." Yaya lays herself in bed with her arms spread. Since it's a Saturday and they had no classes, Yaya and Tsubomi spent the whole morning practicing the songs for the surprise farewell party. The party will be tonight at the greenhouse. Yaya chuckles inwardly when she gets reminded of Tamao telling Miyuki a half-version of the truth.

_"Hikari-san and Amane-sama wants to give a surprise party for Shizuma-sama at the greenhouse tonight. It's like a farewell party from the current Etoile for the former Etoile kind of thing."_

The older student nodded, but looked at Tamao wistfully.

_"I understand…but I was hoping to spend the time alone with you. There's so little time left…"_

The sadness in Miyuki's eyes pierced through Tamao's heart. Tamao took the older woman's hand and cradled it to her cheek. Yaya also saw this…and felt quite sad for the pain the two blue-haired girls were going through.

_"Then we won't stay long, I promise."_ The younger blue-haired girl said lovingly.

"Yaya-chan, here's your tea." The raven-haired Spican somehow jolts out from her reverie when she heard the pink-haired girl's voice. She sits up and takes the tea cup from Tsubomi and smiles gently. "Thanks."

"The farewell party's tonight already." Tsubomi says with excitement. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be." Yaya looks at her reassuringly. "I'm with you."

"I know that, Yaya-chan." The pink-haired girl slightly leans her head on Yaya's shoulder. "Honestly, I really like the songs Tamao-sama picked for this party."

"Yeah." Yaya hands a biscuit to her pink-haired love.

"I hope Tamao-sama's able to cope." Tsubomi's voice becomes solemn as she said this. Yaya listens as she sips from her tea cup. "I wish everything works out."

"Yeah." The raven-haired girl replies soberly. "We can only hope for the best."

The two of them remain silent for a few moments.

"You know, I've been wondering…." Yaya decides to break the silence. "What do you put in these biscuits and they taste this good?"

"Nothing special." The pink-haired girl replies.

"How come the biscuits smell and taste good?"

"To be honest, it was an accident."

"Accident, huh?" Yaya stares oddly at the rose-haired girl.

"Yeah. Before putting the biscuits in the oven for baking, I accidentally put grated cheddar cheese on them." Tsubomi continues. "My partner in the cooking class didn't notice that, and of course, being the honest girl I am, I told her. We both got surprised when we tasted the biscuits and they tasted really good. Even the teacher liked them, so the teacher asked us what we did to make it taste that good. So, we told them what made it taste good like that. It's because of the cheddar cheese topping."

"I see." Yaya laughs softly in amusement and munches on a biscuit.

"I really felt anxious because I thought I ruined the whole thing." Tsubomi heaves a sigh.

"No, you didn't." Yaya pats the rose-haired girl's head. "Can't you see that I really like it?"

"Nagisa-sama said she also likes it."

"See?" The raven-haired Spican winks an eye. "But of course, I'm an avid fan of these biscuits. They go so well with tea."

"Speaking of tea, I'm almost finished with mine." The pink-haired girl suddenly picks Yaya nose, causing the older girl to glare at her.

"What's with that look, Yaya-chan? Remember, we have to do final practices for all the songs."

Yaya makes a long face. "Already? But we haven't even—?"

"Well, as much as I also want to enjoy slacking off, we have to continue the practices." The rose-haired girl cuts her off.

"Yes, Princess." The noir-haired Spican quickly finished her tea. Her hand reaches out to the bedside table to get the lyric sheets.

"Let's start the final practice with this song." Yaya hands Tsubomi her copy of the lyrics.

"Okay." Tsubomi says as she looks at the printed lyrics. "Are you really sure you want to swap verses with me for this one?"

"Yeah." Yaya winks an eye at the rose-haired girl. "We've already perfected the other songs, but this one I would want to switch places with you."

"I just hope we nail this in time." Tsubomi says with a bit of hesitation.

"Don't worry. We will. Just trust me." Came Yaya's confident response. The younger girl smiles when she sees the confidence in her lover's eyes.

"Let's get this going." Tsubomi stands up and presses the play button on the music player. As the music began to play, the pink-haired girl's golden eyes gaze at Yaya's brown ones.

_I know I can do this. I know, because you're with me._

Yaya winks an eye, signaling Tsubomi that the song's about to start. The pink-haired takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

_Oh, my love_  
_Now I don't know what to say_  
_You take my breath away_  
_And I am yours_

Yaya immediately follows.

_Oh, my love_  
_I thought I would never find_  
_Someone to love_  
_With my whole heart and mind_

The two of them turn to face each other as they reach the chorus. Yaya and Tsubomi sing in perfect unison.

_When I look at you_  
_Here by my side_  
_All my dreams come true_  
_Where love cannot hide_  
_All at once_  
_Where it never dies_  
_Cause I see love_  
_In your eyes_

Tsubomi looks up and gently smiles at her raven-haired love. Yaya strokes her pink hair and soon starts to sing the next set of lyrics.

_I believe that this love was meant to be_  
_Two hearts beat as one_  
_In our sweet destiny_

The rose-haired girl's eyes were closed as she heard Yaya sing those lines. The voice of the dark-haired Spican was crystal clear and consistent. Yaya taps Tsubomi—giving her the go signal for singing the next part.

_So here we are_  
_In a moment lost in time_  
_Two reasons that rhyme_  
_In a love for all time_

They sing the chorus again in unison. This time, Tsubomi finds herself holding onto the older girl's arm. Yaya smiles and found this really cute. She slightly nuzzles her chin on the younger girl's hair, singing their way towards the bridge.

_And how you gave your love to me_  
_Now I see it's real_  
_And now our love will always be_  
_Now I've found you_

They sing their way to the chorus for the final time, with the younger woman holding onto Yaya's hand. As the older girl look into Tsubomi's eyes, she could see tears from them; this made Yaya squeeze her hand gently. They continued holding each other's hand towards the end of the song.

_Cause I see love_  
_In your eyes_

* * *

Yaya kisses the younger girl's hair. "See? You did perfect."

Tsubomi blushes inwardly. "Cause you're with me."

"Can't wait to practice the next!" The raven-haired girl winks an eye at the younger woman. Tsubomi lets out a content smile in return. The two of them continue practicing their songs until the early afternoon.

* * *

"What's wrong?" A certain redhead asks her silver-haired love.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You seem out of it, Shizuma-sama." Nagisa sits down beside the former Etoile and leans her head on her shoulder.

"Well, kind of." The silver-haired woman admits. "I honestly feel I haven't done enough to help my friend. To think that she always looked out for me…"

"I know Miyuki-san will appreciate your effort. More than anything, Tamao-chan is grateful to you." Nagisa attempts to somewhat comfort the older woman.

"I just want Miyuki to be happy…after all that has happened between us."

"I know, Shizuma-sama. That's what I also wish for Tamao-chan." The redhead says in an understanding tone.

_We'll just have to wait and see what happens after tonight's party._ The silver-haired girl continues to think in silence.

* * *

**Author's note 2:** The lyrics of the song they practiced is a song by Jim Brickman titled _In Your Eyes._ Given the story's main idea and point, I thought the said song fits the Spican couple well. Although it was Tamao's choice, I made Yaya notice this-which leads me to her asking Tsubomi to swap verses with her. We can all see how Yaya can relate herself to this song, especially the second verse.


	22. Twenty-two

**Author's note:** _Chapter Twenty-two _is now up. This is quite an expanded version of the surprise farewell party scene. My apologies if the chapter is short. Anyways, Here's _Chapter Twenty-two _of _Tea And Biscuits_. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to R&R. Thanks!

* * *

_Twenty-two_

Everyone is busy with their final preparations for the farewell party that night. The girls from Lulim, led by their president Chikaru, took care of the decorations. The decorations were simple yet beautiful. It's all thanks to Chikaru and Kagome. That little girl with the teddy bear is sure inclined in art and her talents were even honed through Chikaru's insistence. Through Chihaya's help, Nagisa and Chiyo were able to bake butter cookies; Tsubomi also brings her trademark biscuits. Nagisa eyes widen at the sight of the food.

"Amazing!" The redhead exclaims.

"Those are for everyone, Nagisa-sama." Tsubomi says with a naughty smirk. She remembers one time when the redhead proposes to eat the leftover cake made by Chiyo. The little room temp made six pieces that time, but since Hikari wasn't present, Nagisa happily proposed to eat the extra. Tsubomi suddenly commented on Nagisa's behavior.

"That's so childish."

Tsubomi just continues smiling at the thought. In the previous tea parties they had, she and Yaya would snark and argue. They still would, (even after becoming a couple) but they love each other too much that they'd always make up in the end. As the pink-haired girl looks around, she sees Yaya in one corner with earplugs on. Since the two Spicans will be singing for this party, the raven-haired girl takes time to listen to the songs again. Yaya also decided to bring a keyboard along, as she would want to play and sing the songs live with her pink-haired love. Each of them will have 2 songs that they will sing solo and 3 that they'll sing as a duet. The rose-haired girl turns her head around and now sees Tamao walking. She has brought one of the most special tea blends for this occasion.

"Everyone…" The soft voice of the blue-haired president makes everyone in the room turn their heads. "Please take your places. She'll be here any moment."

Yaya and her pink-haired girlfriend get on the small stage while the rest sat down in their respective tables. A silver-haired girl stands up in front of the crowd. Hikari turns the lights off as they all wait for the real celebrant to enter the greenhouse.

The greenhouse door opens; the real celebrant is surprised to see that the lights were out. But that changes within a few seconds. The lights turn on, and Miyuki sees the sight of her best friend, standing in front of the crowd. The rest of them stood up and yells in unison, "Surprise, Rokujou-sama!" Miyuki looks around and sees dozens of scented candles and tables of tea, biscuits and cookies. Shizuma, Nagisa, Hitomi, Mizuho, Chiyo, Amane, Hikari, Yaya, Tsubomi, Chikaru, Kizuna, Remon, Kagome and the rest of the incumbent council members from all three schools are grinning at the former president like idiots. Standing somewhat behind her is the girl with the widest grin of all—Tamao.

The silver-haired girl is first to break the post greeting silence.

"Honestly, Miyuki, you should just see that look on your face. It's priceless!"

The blue-haired president then winks an eye at the two Spicans, giving them the go signal to start playing the music.

Yaya slightly taps her foot three times and her hands start to do magic on the keyboard. The rest of the crowd listened in silence. The raven-haired girl gazes at Tsubomi, signaling her that the song's about to start. Tsubomi smiles gently and starts to sing.

_Oh, my love_  
_Now I don't know what to say_  
_You take my breath away_  
_And I am yours_

Tsubomi looks to the crowd and sees Nagisa closing her eyes as she leans her head on Shizuma's shoulder. Chiyo looks up to the pink-haired Spican in awe along with the little friends from Lulim.

Yaya begins to sing the second verse. The crowd starts clap their hands as they hear the ace singer of the Saintly Chorus sing.

_Oh, my love_  
_I thought I would never find_  
_Someone to love_  
_With my whole heart and mind_

The Etoile pair can be seen with their eyes closed as they listen to Yaya sing her part. On another table, a blonde Spican holds onto Chikaru's hand underneath the table…hoping that no one would see. Miyuki feels Tamao's hand on hers. The older girl holds onto the hand and feels Tamao's warmth.

The singing Spican pair can be seen smiling at each other as they reach the chorus. Yaya's brown eyes gleam in happiness as she looks at Tsubomi's gold orbs.

_When I look at you_  
_Here by my side_  
_All my dreams come true_  
_Where love cannot hide_  
_All at once_  
_Where it never dies_  
_Cause I see love_  
_In your eyes_

As the song continues, the two blue-haired couple is seen holding hands, Miyuki's other hand somewhat stroking Tamao's dark blue hair.

"Thank you, Tamao-chan."

"No. I should be the one saying thank you, Miyuki-sama." The younger girl whispers lovingly. In the background, the third verse is heard, the said lines being sung by the dark-haired Spican.

_I believe that this love was meant to be_  
_Two hearts beat as one_  
_In our sweet destiny_

The song continues, now with the rose-haired girl singing the fourth verse. As she gazed into Yaya's eyes, she sees tears in them. The pink-haired girl comes close and gently wipes the tears away.

_So here we are_  
_In a moment lost in time_  
_Two reasons that rhyme_  
_In a love for all time_

Yaya smiles as she felt Tsubomi's hand on her cheek. She didn't seem distracted as her playing continued without flaw. They sing the chorus together again; the crowd continues to listen in amazement. Kizuna and Remon watch the singing Spican pair, with their eyes both shining as the lyrics touch both their hearts. The blonde Lulim girl finally wraps her arms around the orange-haired girl's shoulders. The Spican pair gives their all as they sing the bridge and the final chorus together.

_And how you gave your love to me_  
_Now I see it's real_  
_And now our love will always be_  
_Now I've found you_

_When I look at you_  
_Here by my side_  
_All my dreams come true_  
_Where love cannot hide_  
_All at once_  
_Where it never dies_  
_Cause I see love_  
_In your eyes_

As the song ended the people in attendance give the pair a round of applause. The Spican pair sits down among with their friends. Kizuna and Remon are both still in awe after that performance.

"Yaya-san and Tsubomi-chan were awesome!" Kizuna exclaims.

"Are you gonna sing more, Tsubomi-chan?" Little Kagome pulls on the pink-haired girl's pale yellow sweater.

"Ah, yes." The rose-haired girl answers Kagome's question with a smile.

Tamao walks by Yaya to sit beside her redhead roommate. Yaya puts a hand to stop Tamao, which the blue-haired girl found startling. The raven-haired girl smiles and whispers gently, "Good luck, Tamao-san."

Tsubomi looks at the Miator president and winks her eye.

Tamao smiles and gratefully thanks the Spican pair for their support. "Thank you."

* * *

The surprise party goes even well than Tamao and everyone else had hoped. The Spican pair continued to provide the music for that night. The two of them would take breaks in between songs so they wouldn't tire themselves. The guests also make genuinely touching speeches about Miyuki, with the most moving coming, surprisingly, from Shion. Although a tinge of sadness runs through the room (felt especially by the soon-to-depart sixth years), the atmosphere remains joyful for the most part. The party ended happily and one by one, the guests eventually leave. Yaya and Tsubomi stop at the door and looks at Tamao one last time. The raven-haired girl smiles and thinks silently.

_You can do it, Tamao-san._

* * *

Yaya and Tsubomi can be seen walking with Chiyo and the three girls from Lulim. The older students and the Etoile pair had already gone ahead.

"The party went pretty well." Remon says happily. Kizuna seconds the motion by nodding with enthusiasm. "Yaya-san and Tsubomi-chan were amazing!"

Yaya puts a hand at the back of her head and thanks the orange-haired girl for the compliment. As they continue to walk under the starry night, they hear a soft singing voice. Yaya's eyes widen as she hears the soft voice behind her.

_…Or pull the stars down from the sky_  
_So I could wish on them all_

"Last song syndrome, Pinky?" Yaya lets out a laugh.

"Huh? What are you saying Yaya-chan?" Tsubomi stares at the raven-haired girl in confusion.

"You're still singing." The dark-haired Spican now feels surprised.

"Eh? No. It wasn't me." Tsubomi says and points her finger at little Kagome. The little girl cuddles her teddy bear tightly and she continues to sing softly.

_…I couldn't ask for more_  
_Cause your love is the greatest gift of all…_

Yaya found this extremely cute. Chiyo and the other two girls from Lulim also heard this and stopped walking.

"You've got potential, little one." The raven-haired Spican pats the little girl's head. "Pinky and I can train you, if you want."

Kagome remains silent, but lets out a smile at what the dark-haired Spican had just said.

"I say we go and create a choir group where we can have members from all the three schools!" Kizuna exclaims.

"Well, that doesn't seem a bad idea." Yaya says with consideration.

"But you guys wouldn't like to have Yaya-chan as your choirmaster." Tsubomi rubs her elbow on Yaya's arm. "She doesn't even have perfect attendance for our practice at the Saintly Chorus."

"Geez, you don't have to rub it in." Yaya puts a hand on her forehead.

"At least that's a warning for all of them." Tsubomi grins wryly at the dark-haired girl.

Yaya finally gets her chance to fight back. "Well, well. If that's how you behave then I won't sleep with you tonight."

"Eh?" The pink-haired girl frowns. "You're so mean, Yaya-chan!"

The dark-haired Spican laughs inwardly at the sight of Tsubomi frowning. _That's the reason why I love you, little one. You're so cute when you do that._

"Hey, Yaya-chan?!" Tsubomi keeps pulling on Yaya's uniform jacket.

The rest of them giggle as they walk the path to the Strawberry Dorms.

* * *

次回予告

"Hey, Remon-chan. That was a very mushy chapter."

"Very mushy, indeed, Kizuna-chan."

"Yaya-san and Tsubomi-chan were so amazing."

"I wish I could sing well like them."

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!: "Tea And Biscuits Chapter Twenty-three."_ "

"A Strawberry Dorms Chorale group would be good!"

"Kizuna-chan, we don't sing. I don't think we can be part of any chorale group."

"Sigh..."

* * *

**Author's note 2:** Again, the songs' lyrics appearing here are both Jim Brickman songs. _In Your Eyes_ for the opening performance and a part of the chorus of _Your Love_ is being sung by the cute Kagome-chan nearing this chapter's end.


	23. Twenty-three

**Author note:** I'm back with _Chapter Twenty-three._ This chapter somewhat covers what happens after the surprise party. It's not really expanded, at least on Tamao and Miyuki's part. That can be read on _Gray and Brown Eyes Meet._ And as inspired by aguslay's review, there's a ChikaruxShion scene in this chapter. It is actually my next project, once I finish this story. For now, here's _Chapter Twenty-three_ of _Tea And Biscuits._ We're almost nearing the end, but I hope to make the last few chapters worth reading. Again, I do appreciate your feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you very much!

* * *

_Twenty-three_

"Miyuki-sama, don't blow them out yet. There's one more surprise left."

Miyuki turns her head and sees Tamao holding a large envelop tied with a red ribbon. The younger girl gives it to her mentor with a hopeful, yet apprehensive smile. Tamao turns away to leave and quietly whispers.

"When you're done, I'll be waiting outside by the steps."

* * *

"That was a very touching speech back there, Tomouri-san." Shion turns her head to see a smiling Chikaru approaching.

The blonde Spican lets out a smile. "I'm surprised to see you here at this hour."

"Sometimes it's just nice to look at the starry sky when I feel drained." The black-haired girl looks up and stares at the starry night sky.

"Indeed." The Spican president nods in agreement. The Lulim president sits beside Shion under the gazebo. They spend a few moments in silence—that is, until Shion decides to break it.

"C-Chikaru-san?" She calls onto the black-haired president's name.

"Yes, Tomouri-san?"

"D-do you have someone you like?" There is hesitation in the blonde girl's voice. Chikaru giggles and taps Shion's shoulder.

"No need to be nervous, Shion-san."

Shion gets startled when she hears this from Chikaru. The dark-haired president lets out a serious face as she gives the blonde president her answer.

"I've always had a liking to that person…even though I know she loves another."

"I see." The blonde bows her head. "D-do I know this person, by any chance?"

"Yes, Tomouri-san. Very much." The dark-haired president chuckles, which caused Shion to look at her in confusion.

"I've seen how much she cares for that someone," Chikaru continues. "I know that because of the unexplainable joy I see in her face whenever she's with that person."

Shion looks at the dark-haired president in disappointment. She is already having hints of who that person might be…based from Chikaru's last statement. "I see. When did you realize…that you…uh…like her?"

"After the Etoile election, I would guess." The dark-haired president admits. "The strength she displayed for letting someone go is something I truly admire."

"I see. So, it's Suzumi-san." Shion whispers.

"I did consider pursuing her after she lost Nagisa-san to Shizuma-sama." The blonde president is startled by Chikaru's admission. "I just…didn't have the courage to."

"Why?" Shion asks.

"I don't know." Chikaru whispers. "I guess I just didn't know how I'd be able to reach her heart. It seems so distant."

"I see." The blonde president bows her head.

"What brought this on anyway, Shion-san?" The Lulim president asks in curiosity. The question made Shion's face grow pale. "Uh…well. I…" The blonde president pauses, and then tries again. "I-I've noticed for quite some time that you're…not involved with someone…" _Was that even the right thing to say, Shion?!_ The Spican president feels confused.

"That's because I chose not to." Chikaru's tone is serious and honest.

"D-did you…ever…consider that one of those three underclassmen...you know…" Shion is at lost for words.

"If they like me?" Chikaru chuckles at the thought. "I know those three girls look up to me, but it's just pure idolism. It's not the same way…like how I felt for Tamao-san."

"Felt?" Shion's eyes widen at Chikaru's use of past tense.

"What about you, Shion-san?" Chikaru lets out a grin. "I believe it's fitting if I ask the same question back to you. You know, to make things fair."

The blonde Spican smiles weakly and gives her answer. "Yes. I do like someone. She's somewhat distant, too—though I always see her during meetings."

Chikaru gazes at Shion and sees the sadness in her purple eyes.

"What made you think she's distant?"

"She's just…too perfect." Shion admits. "Despite the hard work we all have as presidents, she remains calm…and that smile…" The blonde president can feel she's stammering.

_That smile…_

The dark-haired president puts a hand on Shion's shoulder.

"Thank you, Shion-san." Chikaru whispers softly.

Shion looks up in surprise. "Chikaru-san..."

"I've always thought of what would become of me if I choose not be involved with anyone." Chikaru's eyes blinked and gaze onto Shion's purple ones. "To be honest, it's quite painful…seeing someone you like suffer…yet you can't reach that person's heart."

"Chikaru-san…" The blonde Spican's eyes start to brim with tears.

"And to think you're feeling that same pain because of me." The dark-haired president sighs. "I'm sorry, Shion-san."

"Why are you apologizing, Chikaru-san?" Shion's tone is a bit angry.

"I'm happy to know about what you feel for me. I'm just—" Apparently, the blonde Spican cuts her off. Chikaru's eyes widen as Shion's lips touch hers. The kiss lasted for several seconds, though it seemed forever to them. The dark-haired president pulls away, leaving Shion stunned.

"Shion-san, I can't…" Chikaru's eyes now well with tears.

"Chikaru-san…" The blonde president realizes she had gone too far and bows her head down. "I'm…sorry…"

"Don't be, Shion-san." The dark-haired Lulim president shakes her head. "I admire your honesty, but please, give me some time."

"I see." Shion mutters under her breath. "I will wait, Chikaru-san."

"But, what if it takes long?" Chikaru looks at Shion wistfully.

"I'll wait…no matter how long it may take." Shion holds onto Chikaru's hand. "At least I know you'll be giving it a thought."

"Shion-san…" Chikaru marvels at Shion's determination. The blonde Spican soon takes her leave, leaving Chikaru startled. The black-haired girl smiles as she touches her lips with her finger.

"My first kiss…is with Shion-san…"

* * *

As Miyuki pulled out the contents of the envelope, she sees a card with an unsigned poem. A dedication is written which says: _To my beloved Miyuki-sama._ The older girl reads the poem written on the card, with every line seemed to be written with devotion. When Miyuki finishes reading the poem, she sees three sheets, a pamphlet and small brochure just behind the card. She smiles at what she sees on those. Lastly, she sees a piece of paper…a note written in Tamao's handwriting. It reads: _Be free, Miyuki-sama. Be free and live._ She realizes soon enough that she's crying when tears ruin the note's ink. For the first time, after those painful days, the tears are not of pain, but of appreciation and tenderness. The older woman opens the door to leave the greenhouse and sees Tamao sitting outside. Miyuki can feel tears welling from her eyes as she sees the younger girl waiting in silence.

"Tamao-chan…" The older girl calls out softly.

Tamao hears Miyuki's soft voice behind her. Frightened with what she will find, the younger girl turns around slowly. As she gazed upon Miyuki, Tamao began sobbing a stifled cry of relief as she sees love and tenderness on the older woman's face. The younger girl soon throws herself into Miyuki's arms; the latter then buries her face on Tamao's hair.

"You did all of that…for me?" Miyuki asks softly.

Tamao responds after a sigh. "I had some help. But I'd do it all over again if I have to."

The younger woman pulls away for a bit and looks Miyuki searchingly, and somewhat nervously, in the eye.

"Miyuki-sama… Are you…absolutely sure? You'll probably be…disowned. You'll only have yourself to depend on."

A gentle smile is seen on Miyuki's face.

"It will be the hardest thing I'll ever have done in my life. But you're wrong, Tamao-chan. I just don't have me. I have YOU."

They continue to be in each other's arms…no tears from each other's eyes as the night slowly reaches its depth. On the gazebo, a dark-haired girl with two red bows continues to contemplate. Somewhere inside the Strawberry Dorms, two loving souls are in deep slumber, feeling each other's warmth in a tender embrace.

* * *

**Author's note 2**: My apologies if our favorite couple didn't appear that much in this chapter. I seemingly got drained after all the things that have been happening to me lately. Anyways, moving forward, they will appear on the next chapter.


	24. Twenty-four

**Author's note:** And I'm back with _Chapter Twenty-four. _I just looked over the document file where I encode this story and it's already more than a hundred pages long! Wow, it's all thanks to people who leave reviews and feedback. That gave me motivation to continue writing. Almost nearing the end, but like I promise, I will be making the last remaining chapters worth reading. This chapter really challenged me in terms of ideas. I actually ran out of ideas in the middle of writing this, and because of that, it took me almost 10 hours to finish this. Anyways, here's _Chapter Twenty-four _of _Tea And Biscuits_. I do hope you all appreciate this chapter. Don't forget to R&R. Thanks!

* * *

_Twenty-four_

At the Transformation Club's room, a contemplating Chikaru can be seen standing by the window. Her amber eyes continue to gaze blankly at the scenery. Spring is almost coming. The days are slowly getting warmer and the flowers are gently blossoming and appreciating the warmth. Ever since that night at the gazebo, the president of Lulim had been acting strange. It is something that her underclassman, Byakudan Kagome notices. The klutzy couple of Kizuna and Remon somewhat don't notice this at all since they've recently been preoccupied with "other things."

One day, Kagome with her teddy bear Percival arrived at the club room early. As she enters the room, she sees their club leader asleep on her desk. Kagome takes her usual spot and seats herself down. The slight noise of Kagome's footsteps causes the Lulim president to awaken. Chikaru smiles gently at the little girl as always.

"Hi, Kagome-chan."

As Kagome looked up, she sees Chikaru smiling. But behind that smile is something else…of which Kagome easily sees from the dark-haired president.

"Percival says that you seem to be pondering about something." The little girl whispers softly. The dark-haired president stares in surprise. _Was it really obvious for her to notice?_

"I'm pondering about what our club should do next." The Lulim president tries to hide that anxious feeling.

"Percival knows Onee-sama always thinks a lot for the club…" Kagome whispers. "But Percival can sense there's something else that's currently on Chikaru-sama's mind right now." Chikaru finally gives up and thinks it won't make sense to deny and make up lies in front of Kagome. The little girl seems to have mastered that gift of hers and can see through other people's hearts.

"And to think people ask me for advice and yet, I can't seem to figure out what to do." The dark-haired president sighs.

"What is in your heart, Onee-sama? The little girl cuddles her teddy bear close.

_What is in my heart?_ The Lulim president thinks.

The little girl suddenly follows up. "Or rather, who is in your heart?"

_Who?_ Chikaru's eyes widen in surprise. Somehow, an image of Shion appears in her mind. She suddenly remembers that night when she secretly held her hand and that kiss under the gazebo.

"Tomouri-san likes you, right?"

Chikaru's eyes widen as she heard Kagome's words. "How did you…?"

"Percival and I saw her hold your hand at the party." Came the younger girl's honest answer.

"I see." Chikaru smiles and pats Kagome's head. "What made you think that Tomouri-san has feelings for me?"

"The way she looked at you, Chikaru-sama." The little girl whispers. "Percival thinks Tomouri-san has been wanting to tell you, but she seemed to be shy."

"Actually, she did tell me." The Lulim president confesses. "After the party, I saw Tomouri-san sitting under the gazebo."

"I see." The little girl cradles Percival close to her.

"I was quite surprised when she asked me if ever I have someone I like." The black-haired president continues. "So I told her that I like a certain person. I did even consider pursuing that someone after she lost her loved one to another person."

The little girl looks up. "But Chikaru-sama wasn't able to, right?"

"I chose not to." Chikaru admits. "That's what I told Shion-san. To be fair, I asked the same question back to her. She confessed her feelings for me…but I'm saddened by the fact that I don't feel the same way for her. I ended up apologizing. "

"So what did Tomouri-san say?" Kagome inquires.

Chikaru shakes her head. "Before I could even say anything further, she came close…very close to me…and…"

"She kissed you?" The little girl finishes the sentence for her.

"I told her I can't just yet. She apologized for what she did, but I said it wasn't necessary." Chikaru stares at the window again. "She said she'll wait for me…and that's something I wouldn't want a person to do. I don't want give Shion-san false hope."

"Percival says you've known Tomouri-sama for a long time." Kagome mutters. "Perhaps you may want to consider things that would make Tomouri-sama worth liking. Percival also says you can take all the time you need."

The Lulim president stares at the younger student in amazement. She finds herself smiling at the little girl's wisdom. _Kagome-chan, if Lulim would be given a chance, you can become a great Etoile._ Chikaru embraces the little girl and taps the teddy bear's head.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan. Thank you, Percival. I really appreciate the advice you gave me."

"Percival says thank you as well." Kagome raises Percival's head a bit. "Because Chikaru-sama taught us a lot of things while being here at the club."

"You're welcome, Percival." The dark-haired president slightly strokes the teddy bear's head.

* * *

"Oh, look. Isn't that Okuwaka-san?" A student whispers.

"Yes. She's always seen around being with Nanto-sama." Another student mutters.

"Don't tell me that bratty looking kid and Nanto-sama are…"

"No way!" A group of students exclaims.

What they don't know is that Tsubomi can hear them, but tries to avoid them by just sitting far away. She just closes her eyes, trying to stifle tears from falling.

"Hey! Tsubomi-chan!" A familiar voice causes Tsubomi's eyes to open. She turns to see Yaya and Hikari waving their hands at her. The students began staring in awe for a few moments, and then greet the younger Etoile.

"Good afternoon, Etoile-sama."

"Good afternoon." The blonde Etoile greets them gracefully. Yaya and Hikari approached Tsubomi at her table and took their sits. The students start raising their eyebrows and murmurs can be heard in the cafeteria.

"Etoile-sama and Nanto-san joined the bratty kid on her table." One student murmurs.

"Geez. What's with that bratty kid anyway?" Another student asks sarcastically. This doesn't escape Yaya's sharp ears. She slams her hands at the table and finally snaps.

"Enough!"

The students get startled by Yaya's outburst.

"Don't you have anything good to do? Just leave Tsubomi alone!" Yaya's yelling can be heard inside the cafeteria. Hikari holds on to Yaya's arm to stop her.

"Yaya-chan, calm down."

When Yaya hears Hikari intervening, she sits back down and strokes Tsubomi's hair. "You okay?" The pink-haired girl gives a nod and a weak smile. Hikari doesn't seem convinced and so is Yaya. The dark-haired girl glares at the students, feeling mad at how her pink-haired love is being treated. Tsubomi gently holds Yaya's hand underneath the table and squeezes it, letting her know that she's fine and not to worry.

* * *

That night, Tsubomi ends up sleeping in Yaya's dorm room. This is of course, with Hikari's permission. The blonde Etoile has always been supportive of their relationship so little favors like this would always be entertained. Tsubomi laid herself down on Yaya's bed and heaved a long sigh. The older girl just finished putting on her loose nightshirt and soon joins the pink-haired girl in bed. Yaya cuddles her close, with her arms wrapping Tsubomi's waist.

"Yaya-chan…" The rose-haired girl whispers.

"Hmm?" Yaya nuzzles her cheek on Tsubomi's hair.

"Thank you…for what you did earlier."

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen again." The older girl whispers into Tsubomi's ear. "I'll protect you."

The pink-haired girl blushes and slightly frowns. "If I wasn't overwhelmed earlier, I could have dealt with them myself."

"Is that so?" Yaya lets out a wryly grin. "You're almost crying when we came."

Tsubomi continues to frown at Yaya's comment. The older girl chuckles and pokes her reddened cheek in return. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

"That's nothing to make fun of, Yaya-chan!" Tsubomi suddenly turns away.

"Oh, come on." Yaya giggles again. "Don't tell me you're getting mad."

The rose-haired girl remains silent and soon covers her face with a pillow. The raven-haired girl embraces her and tries to remove the object covering Tsubomi's face. "Don't cover your cute face, Pinky."

As she hears Yaya's gentle whisper, Tsubomi somewhat removes the pillow. Yaya smiles and leans closer again. "I'll protect you…and I mean that."

Tsubomi suddenly plants a kiss on Yaya's lips. This causes the older girl to tighten her embrace and ardently return the kiss. They can hear themselves gasping and whimpering as their lips teased and flirted. The younger woman's tongue meets the older girl's—dancing, mingling and exploring each other's depth. The noir-haired Spican's hands slowly reaches Tsubomi's back and unzips her nightgown, tossing it to the side. Tsubomi's free hand soon unbuttons and removes Yaya's nightshirt and fondles her left breast. The older girl pulls away from the kiss and gasps sharply. The younger girl kisses her again. This time, the kiss is more aggressive. Tsubomi then descends slowly, her lips kissing the dark-haired girl's neck and collarbone. The feeling causes Yaya to writhe in the younger girl's touch. The older girl lets out a loud moan as Tsubomi gropes her breasts harder with both hands now worshipping Yaya's luscious mounds. Lips and tongue begin to worship the dark-haired girl's right breast, making the latter whimper in pleasure. Soon enough, the rose-haired girl goes further down, reaching the spot in between Yaya's legs. A hand removes the last of the older girl's clothing, with her golden orbs staring hungrily at that beautiful place.

As Yaya felt breath in between her thighs, she holds on to her lover's head, with pink locks entwined on her fingers. The older girl pushes the Tsubomi's head slightly, urging her to come close, ready to surrender herself completely. Yaya finally gets her plea across.

"Please... Please…"

Spreading her legs wider, the younger girl grants her lover's request. A tongue soon brushes the older girl's opening causing Yaya to yelp in pleasure. At first, Tsubomi teases the raven-haired girl and doesn't enter her completely just yet. However, given Yaya's erratic movements, the younger girl finally stops her teasing and finally dips her tongue in to the older girl's core. Long sighing moans escape Yaya's lips and calls onto her lover's name repeatedly as the warm tongue explore her depths. The pace going from slow to evenly fast within moments. It's getting close and they both know it. Soon enough, Yaya thrashes helplessly, writhing and bucking her hips to meet up with the pink-haired girl's touch. Her soft cries gradually become loud yells, Tsubomi's name being called repeatedly until Yaya finally reaches her much awaited peak.

Yaya comes to, after a few seconds and sees Tsubomi cuddling up next to her. Her golden orbs remain focused, gazing lovingly onto Yaya's amber eyes. The older girl leans close and kisses her pink-haired love, still tasting herself from Tsubomi's lips. After a few good moments, they break the kiss.

"I love you." Came the older girl's breathy whisper.

"Me, too." The pink-haired girl says softly.

"Want to go downtown next weekend?" Yaya asks with a smile.

"Sure, Yaya-chan."

"We can probably have picnic at the park and then watch fireflies fly after the sunset." The raven-haired girl suggests. Tsubomi agrees to this and says, "Great idea. I'll bake biscuits for us."

"Don't forget the tea." Yaya strokes Tsubomi's pink hair.

"Of course. Tea and biscuits are always perfect together. Just like us." Tsubomi smiles.

"Yeah. Just like us." Yaya kisses her forehead and cuddles her even closer.

* * *

次回予告

"Hey, Yaya-chan. We're really almost nearing the end."

"Yes. But we hope you watch out for the remaining chapters."

"Yaya-chan, be sure to be on time for our date next weekend."

"You don't seem to trust me, little one."

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!: "Tea And Biscuits Chapter Twenty-five."_ "

"I said that because you're always late, be it in school or in choir practice."

"Geez, Pinky! You don't have to rub that in so much."


	25. Twenty-five

**Author's** **note: **And I'm back with _Chapter Twenty-five. _There's only one chapter to go and we will soon close the curtain for Tea and Biscuits. I've enjoyed writing this story and I've had so much fun, seeing people leaving reviews and feedback. The chapter is short for a purpose as I am still working on _The Final Chapter._ I appreciate all the feedback and support I've received for this story. For now, here's _Chapter Twenty-five _of _Tea And Biscuits._ Please do R&R. Thank you so much!

* * *

_Twenty-five_

It is early spring in Astraea Hill. The flowers are now blooming and the grass is now greener. It's also been a week since the graduation of the sixth year students took place.

"Geez, Yaya-chan!" Tsubomi frowns and waits for Yaya to finish preparing herself.

"Looks like Yaya-chan overslept again." Hikari lets out a soft giggle.

"This is what I was afraid of." Tsubomi puts a hand on her forehead. She yelps in surprise as she felt arms wrap around her shoulders.

"You still love me even if I oversleep often." A chuckling Yaya whispers.

"Whatever, Yaya-chan." Tsubomi's cheeks slightly blush. "When will you ever learn to become more responsible?"

Yaya laughs as she winks an eye on Hikari, who also laughs softly in return.

"That's the real Yaya-chan for you."

"I'll just go get the tea. It'll just be a minute then we should be all set." Yaya says happily.

"Thank you, Tsubomi-chan." Hikari softly whispers.

"Eh?" The pink-haired girl gets startled to hear this from the young Etoile.

"I've never seen Yaya-chan so happy. I'm glad…because you always make her smile."

"Hikari-senpai."

"And to think…I've hurt her in the past. I'm glad you've given her world a different light."

Tsubomi's eyes widen as she sees Hikari's blue orbs well with tears. "Hikari-senpai, why are you crying?"

"I'm fine, Tsubomi-chan." Hikari gives her a reassuring look. "I'm just very happy."

"I should be thanking you, Hikari-senpai." The pink-haired girl says gratefully. "You've been supportive of us…and…you're right about Yaya-chan. She's really caring. I've never been happier."

"Hey, let's get going." Yaya has the picnic basket in her hands. The pink-haired girl stands up and clings onto Yaya's arm and they make their way towards the door.

"Have fun, you two." Hikari waves a hand at them.

"Thanks, Hikari." Yaya winks an eye back at her blonde best friend.

* * *

"The weather sure is good." Yaya breathes the fresh Astraean air.

The pink-haired girl nods in agreement and stares at the blue sky.

"Yaya-chan, Tsubomi-chan!" A chirpy voice startles the two Spicans. As they turn their heads, the saw the sight of Nagisa with her silver-haired love. The Spican pair smiles and greets both Nagisa and the former Etoile. The redhead immediately notices the picnic basket carried by the older Spican.

"You two are having a picnic?"

"Uh, sort of." Came Yaya's answer.

"Aww! Look at them, Shizuma-sama. They're so sweet!" Exclaims the redhead. Shizuma remains silent but lets out a smile.

"Well, Yaya-chan overslept again." Tsubomi pokes Yaya's chin. "I don't know if waking up late would make a date sweet."

The raven-haired girl slightly frowns at Tsubomi's last statement. "Why do you always have to rub that in?"

"Well, Yaya-chan, you seem to be the type of person who needs constant reminding." The rose-haired girl answers back.

Yaya doesn't respond this time. She just turns away and this made Nagisa and Shizuma chuckle at the scene.

"These two sure love to bicker and snark at each other." The silver-haired woman mumbles.

"I think that's their way of endearment." Nagisa whispers.

"Punctuality is important, Yaya-chan. You should know that by now." The pink-haired girl can still be heard in the background.

"I know. I know." Yaya just kept her head bowed and waved a hand. Nagisa and Shizuma continue to chuckle at the sight of the bickering couple.

_That's my Pinky, alright. The noisy, bratty Pinky I've come to love._ The dark-haired Spican smiles inwardly.

"Hey! Tamao-chan!"

Not too far away, they see the blue-haired couple along with Kizuna and Remon. The orange-head klutz seems to be enjoying acting childishly in Remon's presence. Yaya and Tsubomi wave their hands at the two couples. Tamao eagerly waves a hand back at them. Miyuki smiles at her silver-haired friend. The latter drapes an arm on Miyuki's shoulder.

"Congratulations to us, Miyuki-chan!" Shizuma's other hand messed with her hair. Miyuki could only laugh at her friend's gesture.

"Stop that, Shizuma…"

"Oh, that's new. The strict former Kaichou-san laughing?" Shizuma glanced at a surprised Tamao and winked an eye.

As they continued to walk, petals of cherry blossom filled their path. Hearing Nagisa's cheerful voice, the chirpy noise of a blonde girl and her orange klutz, and the happiness seen on the blue-haired couple's faces, Yaya thought of one thing: the feeling of contentment. Despite the pain and hurt she had gone through in the past, she finally found that someone…someone who reached out to her and no regrets were felt when she held on Tsubomi's hand. The pink-haired girl showed her the path to recovery and happiness.

* * *

次回予告

"Our journey is about to end."

"But the stories of us maidens will continue on forevermore."

"We still have one more chapter to go, Pinky."

"Until then, will you hold on to my hand?"

"Yes. I will keep holding on."

"Next time on _Strawberry Panic!:_ _"Tea And Biscuits The Final Chapter."_ "

"I am excited for our date, Pinky."

"Me, too. Yaya-chan."


	26. The Final Chapter

**Author's note:** I'm back, now with the final chapter of this story. I felt kind of sad (while I wrote this chapter) but felt happy over all with how story went. The feedback and reviews I've received for this story gave me so much motivation to continue writing, and hopefully as I go into a break (for the time being) I would be able to write new material again. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of this story and please don't forget to R&R. Here it is, _The Final Chapter _of _Tea And Biscuits._ Enjoy!

* * *

_The Final Chapter_

"Wow!"

The Spican couple arrives at the park. The place is simple, yet clean and beautiful. A fountain is found at the center of the park. Little kids can be seen playing on the swings, the seesaw and the slides on one side. On another side, there are benches where little girls sit. Young women can be also seen sitting down on the grass, playing along with pet dogs and cats. As Yaya and Tsubomi continued walking, they see a wooden bridge above a clear pond.

"This place is beautiful." The pink-haired says as she looks down on the pond from the wooden bridge. She sees her reflection in the water, with Yaya's reflection just beside hers. The dark-haired Spican smiles and drapes an arm on Tsubomi's shoulder.

"Glad that you like it here."

"Honestly, it's my first time to see this place." Tsubomi admits.

"Really?"

"Yes, it is. I've always wondered what this place actually looks like."

"Now you know." Yaya chuckles.

"Do you often visit this place?"

"Not really. It's only my second time going here." Came Yaya's answer. "There's actually a place I want to show you."

"Then let's go see it!" Tsubomi exclaims.

Yaya holds on to the rose-haired girl's hand and they continued walking. People stare at them with smiles on their faces.

"Look at those two." A young woman notices.

"How cute! They're holding hands." Came another woman's comment.

Tsubomi somewhat blushes and bows her head. Yaya notices this and squeezes her hand gently.

"You okay?"

The pink-haired girl nods weakly.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed." Yaya slightly frowns.

"N-no! I'm not!" Tsubomi defends herself.

"You better not be…" Yaya hugs the pink-haired girl close to her. "…because I'm not. I'll never be."

"Yaya-chan…" Tsubomi's cheeks continue to redden as she heard those words.

"There it is." Yaya stops and points to the big cherry blossom tree. The said tree is on an elevated part of the park. Tsubomi's eyes widen in amazement and runs up to reach the tree.

"Hurry, Yaya-chan!" The rose-haired girl waves a hand at the older girl.

Yaya heaves a sigh and continues walking. Upon reaching the tree, the pink-haired girl pulls onto Yaya's red shirt in excitement.

"Look over there!" Tsubomi points a finger at the view down below. The great view of a lake can be seen from where they are.

"It's so beautiful." The rose-haired girl breathes the fresh air. Yaya sets up their picnic mat under the tree and prepares the tea and the biscuits. A smile forms on the raven-haired girl's face as she glances on Tsubomi who still marvels at the view down below.

"Pinky, come sit here with me."

As Tsubomi sits on the picnic mat, she gets something from her bag. Yaya continues to serve the tea for the two of them. The raven-haired girl is surprised to see Tsubomi's sketchbook on the mat. Yaya recalls seeing that same sketchbook one night—while Tsubomi slept soundly on the study desk.

"Yaya-chan…" Tsubomi's tone is hesitant.

"Hmm?"

"Can I…draw you?"

"Sure, little one." Came Yaya's happy response. "But first, let's have our tea."

"Okay!" The pink-haired girl happily exclaims.

They continue to enjoy their tea and biscuits with laughter. At times, Yaya would comment on Tsubomi's stories, which makes the latter frown slightly. The older girl would always laugh when she'd see Tsubomi getting flustered. At one point, Yaya gave the pink-haired girl a warm embrace.

"Don't ever change, Pinky." The older girl whispered lovingly.

Tsubomi blushes, with her golden orbs brighten in happiness. She holds onto Yaya's hands and puts them over her chest.

"That's impossible. I'd still be the noisy, bratty little girl you've come to love." The pink-haired girl answers.

Yaya lets out a soft giggle.

"But I know one thing that won't change." Tsubomi mumbles.

"I know." Yaya nuzzles her cheek on Tsubomi's pink hair. "Your heart will keep beating like this for me."

* * *

Tamao can be seen sitting under her favorite tree—her head comfortably resting on Miyuki's shoulder. At this point, they hardly ever care about any speculation. Miyuki's popularity somewhat got boosted as the rumored cancellation of her engagement is made known to the whole Astraea Hill.

The two of them spent their cozy morning under the same tree: the very same spot where the young poet realized her true feelings for her former mentor. They also shared their first kiss under this tree, which is a cherished memory for them.

After they have finished discussing Tamao's latest poem, the younger girl pauses and retrieves a small box from her pocket. With her old shyness returning, Tamao hands the box over to Miyuki and begins to explain.

"It's my graduation present for you. I know it's late, but it took a while for the shop to get me exactly what I wanted."

Miyuki opens the box…and retrieves a locket on a delicate silver chain.

"Well, for some reason," The younger girl continues. "I thought you're the sort of person who would look really good with a necklace on."

The older girl opens the locket and smiles at what she sees inside it.

"I love it. It's so beautiful, Tamao-chan. Mind helping me putting it on?"

Tamao happily takes the necklace and kneels in front of the older woman. Miyuki slightly bows her head as Tamao fastens the chain around her neck. Soon, loving brown eyes meet loving gray ones, those eyes close as their lips touch for a sweet, tender kiss.

As we all know, the locket contains twin locks of blue hair.

* * *

Yaya and Tsubomi spend the rest of the day under the big cherry blossom tree. The pink-haired girl sketched her raven-haired love whose back is leaning against the tree. Yaya's eyes are shut, as if she seemingly fell asleep. She was not asleep during the time her pink-haired artist sketched her. Tsubomi took her time to make that sketch beautiful, hoping that once Yaya sees it, it'll make her proud.

After several moments, the rose-haired girl pulls onto Yaya's red shirt. "It's finished."

"Let me see."

Tsubomi hands the sketchbook over to Yaya. The pink-haired girl somewhat felt nervous while Yaya stared at the just finished sketch.

"I love it." The raven-haired Spican praises her girlfriend's work.

"Really?" Tsubomi seems to be in disbelief.

"Yes. I really love it." Yaya says as she moves closer to her.

"Thank you."

"Looks like I'll get to appreciate art more. I've always thought of it being boring and all." Yaya grins wryly. The pink-haired girl suddenly hits Yaya's cheek with the sketchbook causing the latter to fall flat on her back.

"Ow—!" Yaya exclaims.

"So what do you mean by that? That I'm boring?"

"Hey, I didn't mean that." The older girl tries to defend herself and holds onto the younger girl's right hand. They tussle for a few moments until Tsubomi's hand touched the older girl's cheek. Both of them went silent, but soon enough, Yaya feels Tsubomi's fingers touch her cheek. The raven-haired girl takes Tsubomi's hand and kissed it, leaving the younger girl stunned.

"So…warm…" Yaya cradles the hand on her cheek. The younger Spican continues to gaze onto Yaya's amber eyes with love.

Yaya sits back up and stares at the setting sun. "It's already sunset. Let's go near the lake and watch the fireflies."

Tsubomi nods happily and holds on to Yaya's hand.

* * *

They came to the lakeside just in time. There are little kids, young men and women eagerly waiting for the fireflies to take flight. Yaya and Tsubomi sat themselves on a wooden bench—both of them waiting for sky to darken. A few moments later, the fireflies take off, with the little kids staring at them in amazement. Tsubomi marvels at the beauty of the fireflies around them.

"Look, Yaya-chan! The fireflies took off!"

"They're like stars flying all around." Yaya remarked.

Soon enough, moving bright lights filled the dark sky. The Spican pair continues to watch the sky brighten; the fireflies continue shining through the darkness.

"I've never seen so many." Tsubomi stares in astonishment.

"Amazing, right?" The dark-haired girl wraps her arms around Tsubomi, leaning the latter girl's head on her shoulder.

"The sky's so beautiful."

"Just like you." Yaya kisses Tsubomi's hair, smelling the fragrance of cherry blossom on her pink locks. The younger girl blushes at this, remaining herself locked in Yaya's embrace. Amber and golden eyes gleam in brightness as they continue watching the fireflies. They seem like moving stars in the sky.

"Thank you."

"Eh?" The pink-haired girl felt startled. "For what?"

"For everything." Yaya spoke softly. "You've given my world a new light."

"Yaya-chan…" Tsubomi's golden orbs began welling tears.

"I thought I was meant to live alone and in the dark." Yaya continued. "Thank you for reaching out to me and I'll never ever regret holding onto your hand. Thank you…for coming into my life."

"Yaya-chan…"

Yaya let out a soft laugh. "Oops! Let me correct myself. You've been there for me all along. I was just dumb for not noticing it sooner."

The pink-haired girl shook her head to protest.

"I'm just glad it wasn't too late for me." Yaya's tone was grateful and sweet. "Thank you. Thank you, Pinky."

Touched by those words, Tsubomi looked up and lovingly gazed onto Yaya's amber eyes. "I love you, Yaya-chan."

"I know." Yaya tightened the embrace. "I love you, too."

The younger girl felt something being fastened around her neck. It turned out to be a silver necklace with a pink sapphire pendant. Tsubomi stared at the pendant in amazement.

"It has partner. And I'm wearing that right now." Yaya showed Tsubomi her necklace with an amber pendant.

"Thank you, Yaya-chan." The rose-haired girl smiled. "We're like newly elected Etoiles."

"That doesn't seem a bad idea." Yaya laughed again, and gazed lovingly into Tsubomi's gold orbs. "I'll like it very much to be elected as Etoile with you."

"Eh?" Tsubomi could only stare in disbelief. "Yaya-chan…are you…?"

"Yes." Yaya took Tsubomi's hand and put it over her chest. "I'll enter the Etoile election next year. And I want you to be my partner."

The younger girl's eyes met Yaya's amber orbs. "Yes. I also want to be your partner." Just as Tsubomi finished saying this, Yaya leaned in closer and gave her pink-haired love a warm, sweet kiss.

The fireflies continue to move around them, like twinkling little stars continuing to light up their night.

~ FIN ~

* * *

次回予告

"Now it's really the end."

"I had the best time of my life."

"I feel sad we have to close the curtain."

"But like what they always say, _"There would always be a new beginning."_ "

"Yes, that's true."

"Soon on _Strawberry Panic!: "_[ 夢が叶う。] _A Dream Come True."_ "

"It's someone else's turn to shine, Yaya-chan."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**Author's note 2: **And there you have it, the final chapter and the ending for _Tea And Biscuits._ Just like what I mentioned on the author's note above, I will be taking a break. It won't be long, though. As you have seen in the 次回予告, there will be a third story coming pretty soon. Thank you very much again for the positive feedback and reviews. For now, this is theSlytherin022 saying, _"See you all again next time!"_


End file.
